This isn't The End
by Tsuishin
Summary: Thomas avait toujours cru que la fin du monde se ferait en un seul jour ne laissant plus rien derrière elle. Sauf que quand on en réchappe, il faut continuer à vivre après. Résister à la nature qui se déchaîne, combattre la mort venant par vagues, survivre en tentant de sauver ces amis et échapper à la menace d'une humanité ayant perdue son âme. Car ce n'est pas la fin.
1. Chapitre 1 - Thomas

Hey ! Pardon, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai commencée à lire la préquel du Labyrinthe aujourd'hui et l'idée de cette fiction m'est subitement venue à l'esprit. J'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur le livre, du coup j'ai commencée à l'écrire.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 1 - Thomas**

.

.

C'était toujours le même bulletin météo qui passait à la télé et la radio depuis des semaines. Le réchauffement climatique, les fortes chaleurs, les canicules et les sécheresses avaient envahi le monde et ça en finissait presque par être normal. Aussi quand l'annonce météorologique changea ce jour-là, Thomas en aurait presque été choqué. Presque, parce qu'il était un adolescent banal et ne s'intéressait absolument pas à la météo.

Sauf qu'il était bien obligé de la regarder quand ça passait juste avant sa série du mardi soir, celle avec des flics. Même si au final, les trois quarts des séries étaient avec des flics. Alors il regarda vaguement une femme brune avec une robe bleue et un joli décolleté s'agiter mollement devant une carte du pays peinte en rouge.

Thomas bailla et alla se chercher une glace dans le congélateur, histoire de se refroidir. Malgré l'heure tardive, l'air restait chaud et lourds. Et ce n'était que le mois de mai, Thomas n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait quand l'été serrait là, il en transpirer d'avance.

Il se rassit sur le sol carrelé, c'était plus rafraîchissant que le canapé qui se collait à sa peau à cause de la sueur, et plaça le pot de glace à la vanille entre ses cuisses. Il n'hésita pas à coller ses jambes contre les bords glacés et frémit de plaisir en sentant le froid sur sa peau nue. Puis il commença rapidement à manger, il faisait tellement chaud que la glace n'allait pas tenir très longtemps avant de fondre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la ville à travers la vitre grande ouverte du salon, observant l'air pollué de l'extérieur qui s'engouffrait à travers la fenêtre. Il soupira, il détestait ça, laisser l'air sale de l'extérieur entrer dans l'appartement. Mais il était bien obligé d'aéré, sinon la pièce se transformait vite en un immense four.

Thomas se concentra de nouveau sur l'écran de télé qui diffusait toujours la météo. Il fronça les sourcils, elle était anormalement longue. A cette heure-ci, sa série aurait déjà dû commencer. Intrigué par l'image du soleil qui venait de s'afficher derrière la jeune femme, il se pencha en arrière pour attraper la télécommande qui reposait bien sagement sur le canapé. Une fois qu'elle fut entre ses mains, il remonta le son de l'appareil.

« … Éruptions solaires auront lieux, mais il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, comme d'habitude la Terre est assez éloignée du Soleil pour ne pas subir de dégâts. » Dit la jeune femme à la télé avec son grand sourire préfabriqué. « Il y aura juste une légère hausse des températures, comme nous avons pu le constater juste avant. Pensez à vous protéger du Soleil et à boire beaucoup d'eau. Bonne soirée sur ... »

Et Thomas coupa de nouveau le son. Il regarda l'image satellite d'une éruption solaire qui avait remplacé la présentatrice et qui fut vite remplacée à son tour par une page de publicité.

Thomas engouffra une nouvelle cuillère de crème glacé dans sa bouche. Finalement ça ne changeait pas plus que d'habitude. Demain, il ferrait chaud. Trop chaud pour que ça soit normal, le monde se réchauffait beaucoup trop vite et bientôt il n'y aurait plus personne pour se plaindre des fortes chaleurs.

Thomas soupira en constatant que la glace avait déjà totalement fondue. Il avala rapidement les dernières cuillères de liquide et se leva pour aller chercher un nouveau pot. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud pour que ce soit supportable. Et dire que demain il avait cours de sport à l'extérieur.

oOo

Thomas avait hâte que l'année se termine. Bon ok, il allait avoir le bac dans très peu de temps, mais au moins, après, il ne serait plus obligé de sortir tous les jours pour aller dans ce lycée beaucoup trop loin de chez lui, juste pour aller mourir de chaud et de soif dans une salle de classe dont la clim ne marchait plus.

Il pouvait très bien crever de chaud chez lui. En plus ça ne dérangerait personne puisque sa mère ne passait à la maison qu'une fois tous les trente- six du mois. Dire qu'avant la canicule, qui revenait depuis plusieurs années déjà, de plus en plus tôt et de plus en plus longue, Thomas aimait l'été. Il adorait passer ses journées au soleil, sa peau prenant une jolie couleur dorée tandis que sa mère se plaignait des coups de soleil. Maintenant il ne supportait plus le soleil et sa mère n'était pratiquement plus là. Disparaissant de plus en plus à mesure que la chaleur montait. Peut-être qu'elle était allée s'installer dans le nord, laissant Thomas seul car elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas le froid. Enfin, maintenant il donnerait tous pour qu'il fasse froid, que l'hiver vienne et dure plusieurs années.

Aujourd'hui il faisait _encore_ plus chaud que d'habitude, la météo n'avait pas exagérée, malheureusement. Le seul avantage que Thomas avait pu trouver aux 43 degrés qu'affichait le thermomètre, c'était l'annulation du cours de sport. Le prof avait trouvé qu'il faisait un peu trop chaud pour aller courir autour du stade. Et c'était la première fois en deux ans que Thomas avait trouvé ce prof intelligent.

Mais l'inconvénient c'était que maintenant il devait rentrer en métro. Il n'avait pas la fois d'attendre deux heures pour que son bus arrive mais faire le trajet de dix minutes à pieds sous le cagnard ne l'enchantait pas plus.

Il pensa aux pots de glaces qui l'attendaient sagement dans son congélateur à la maison, prit une grande inspiration qu'il regretta aussitôt tellement l'air était lourd, et s'engagea sous le soleil. Il marchait à grand pas, même s'il transpirait un peu plus, il n'avait pas envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire sous la chaleur.

Le trajet lui parut interminable mais bientôt il atteignit enfin la station de métro. Il ne put se retenir de fermer les yeux tandis que l'escalator l'entraînait vers les entrailles de la terre et son air frai.

Mais Thomas déchanta bien vite quand il arriva sur le quai noir de monde. En sortant plus tôt il se retrouvait à sortir en même temps que pas mal d'employés ainsi que d'autres lycées et collèges. Comme il ne prenait pas souvent le métro il avait oublié à quel point l'air pouvait vite devenir irrespirable quand il y avait trop de monde.

Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au mur où il trouva un petit espace pour s'y adosser et patienta. Il dû laisser passer au moins trois rames pour qu'enfin le quai s'éclaircisse un peu et qu'il puisse accéder aux portes de la rames. Il se faufila rapidement entre les gens afin d'être un des premiers à rentrer, mais les places assises étaient déjà prisent et il dû se contenter de se coller contre la paroi du métro, priant pour que personne ne vienne l'écraser.

La rame s'ébranla et se remit en route, bousculant tous ceux qui ne se tenait pas ou qui n'avait pas d'équilibre. Thomas sentit un coude s'enfoncer entre ses côtes et il se retient de le repousser violemment. Ne pas déclencher de dispute, il n'avait pas envie de suer d'avantage. Il avait déjà assez chaud comme ça.

Thomas leva les yeux pour regarder le plan du métro et compta le nombre de station qui le séparait de sa glace. Il y en avait beaucoup trop. Et il se retient de gémir en se souvenant qu'il allait encore devoir marcher avant d'arriver chez lui. L'été c'était horrible, comment il avait fait pour aimer ça déjà?

Il ferma les yeux, espérant qu'ainsi le temps passerait plus vite. Il compta une station, puis deux, trois. Des gens montaient mais heureusement beaucoup descendaient et il eut un peu plus d'espace pour bouger. Il rouvrit les yeux après la cinquième station et regarda de nouveau le plan. Plus que deux et à lui la liberté.

Il sourit intérieurement et passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur pour les décoller de son front. Puis, alors qu'il remontait son sac sur son dos, déjà près à se précipiter en dehors de la rame, il entendit un bruit sourd. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger dessus qu'il y eu un violent choc qui le projeta en avant sur un autre passager, il se cogna la tête contre un siège et se fut le noir.

.

.

.

 _A votre avis que s'est-il passé ?_

 _._

 _Laissez des reviews, histoire que je sache quand même si ça vous plaît et si la fiction vous intéresse malgré que ce ne soit pas une romance toute fluffy comme on en trouve beaucoup sur notre petit fandom francophone ^-^_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Newt

_Hello Maze Runner addict !_

 __ _J'ai écris le premier chapitre de cette fiction alors que j'avais à peine entamé la prequelle. Maintenant j'ai largement avancé et je me rends comte qu'il y a certains détails identiques au livres, et d'autres qui ne le sont pas du tout. Par exemple, comme on le sait quand la trilogie de l'épreuve, l'histoire se passent dans un futur assez lointain ( comme les brek qui me sont pas des avions ou des helico mais qui semble un mix des deux, donc une nouvelle invention des hommes)._ __

 _Mais du coup, moi j'ai placé cette fiction dans un monde plus proche du notre qu'il ne l'est dans les livres. C'est donc une sorte de triple cross-over, si on peut dire, entre la trilogie de l'épreuve, la préquelle et notre monde d'aujourd'hui (donc c'est un peu UA)_ __

 _C'est à peu près compréhensible ?_ __

 _Donc on peut lire cette fiction sans avoir lu la préquelle, je reprends certains éléments du livres mais en même temps j'en invente d'autres qui suivent la logique des événements._ __

 _Comme je l'ai pas mit au premier chapitre, j'en profite pour dire que les personnages ne m'appartient pas et, qu'en quelque sorte, l'intrigue principale ( soit les éruptions solaires) ne m'appartient pas non plus._ __

 _Les chapitres seront de longueurs totalement aléatoire en fonction de ce que j'ai à mettre dedans, comme vous allez vite vous en rendre compte, le narrateur changera à chaque chapitre alors j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop._ __

 _Enjoy !_

.

.

.

 **** **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Newt avait mal à la jambe. Il avait été projeter par terre lors de l'arrêt brutale de la rame de métro, et quelqu'un lui était tombé dessus, pliant sa jambe déjà blessée dans un angle anormal qui le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Il voulut dégager sa jambe de sous son corps mais il ne put se soulever suffisamment du sol et l'effort lui tira un gémissement de douleur.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait s'évanouir tant la douleur était forte, la personne qui était tombé sur lui se redressa brusquement. Newt l'entendit vaguement s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Soudain le noir qui régnait dans la rame fut chassé par une vive lueur et Newt ferma les yeux éblouit.

« ... Désolé. » Entendit-il prononcer quelque part au dessus de lui. « Vous allez bien ? »

Il sentit quelque chose sur son bras et comprit qu'on le redressait quand sa tête quitta lentement le sol. Alors il ouvrit lentement les yeux, les plissant pour parvenir à voir malgré la lumière trop vive.

La luminosité baissa vite quand celui qui la produisait se rendit compte qu'il le gênait.

« Ça va ? Vous allez bien ? » Répéta le garçon brun qui se trouvait à côté de lui et qui devait être celui qui lui était tombé dessus.

Newt tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa silencieusement . Il était plus jeune que ce qu'avait d'abord pensé Newt en entendant sa voix grave. peut être devait il avoir à peut près son âge. Il était brun et avait le visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs. Il tenait dans sa main droite un téléphone dont le flash de l,appareil photo lui servait à éclairer la scène.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il une troisième fois en se penchant vers lui, inquiet de ne toujours pas avoir obtenu de réponse.

Newt hocha lentement la tête, absorbé par les yeux bruns de l'inconnu. puis se souvenant de sa jambe blessé, il posa une main sur son genoux et grimaça en sentant la douleur revenir.

« J'ai mal. » Grogna -t-il en tentant de ramener sa jambe contre lui.

« Oh je suis vraiment désolé ! » S'excusa l'inconnu. « J'aurais du e tenir et... »

« C'est bon. » Le coupa Newt. « Tu n'y es pour rien si le métro c'est arrêté. Où est Minho ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Un ami, il était avec moi. » Marmonna Newt.

Il tourna la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir l'asiatique mais la pénombre autour de lui l'empêchait de reconnaître son ami parmi les autres personnes qui se relevaient doucement, se demandant se qui venait de se passer.

Puis les alentours furent éclairé et Newt s'aperçut que le garçon brun l'éclairait avec son portable. Il ne dit rien et put enfin apercevoir son ami qui semblait un peu déboussolé. Il voulut s'avancer vers lui mais sa jambe se rappela à lui et il grogna de douleur.

Heureusement, Minho sembla le remarquer et se redressa à l'aide d'une barre de fer. Mais une fois debout il chancela et préfèra se remettre à genoux pour s'avancer à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui.

"ça va ?" murmura-t-il en sortant son téléphone pour amener un peu plus de lumière.

Autour d'eux se formait des petits groupes s'éclairant de la même manière que le brun et Minho et bientôt il ne resta presque plus un seul coin non éclairé dans la rame.

Newt secoua la tête pour répondre à la question de son ami et lui indiqua sa jambe d'un mouvement de tête.

« Merde. Tu crois que la blessure c'est rouverte ? »

Newt haussa les épaules. Il avait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour délimiter la zone de douleur et de sentir si la cicatrice c'était ouverte.

« La blessure ? C'est grave ? » S'inquiéta le brun et Minho sembla le remarquer pour la première fois.

« Salut. » Dit il en tenant la main par dessus Newt, toujours à moitié allongé par terre. « Minho. »

« Euh... Thomas. » Répondit le brun hésitant mais serrant tout de même la main de l'autre.

« Ce n'est pas si grave que ça en a l'air. » Lui répondit Minho en souriant. « Newt est une chochotte. »

« La chochotte va te donner un coup de pied bien placer et on verra qui se lamentera après. » Grogna le blond.

« Pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu puisse tenir sur tes jambes. »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, grognant d'exaspération et observa le brun, Thomas donc, sourire un peu gêné par leur échange. Il souffla et appuya ses mains sur le sol pour se redresser.

« C'est bon, je vais survivre. Merci de t'inquiéter Minho. »

Son ami se contenta de ricaner en disant qu'il savait très bien qu'il était increvable.

Avec l'aide de Thomas, Minho le tira contre la paroi du métro afin de l'assoire contre et Newt serra les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur et donner ainsi raison à son imbécile de meilleur ami.

« Vous pensez qu'il c'est passé quoi ? » Demanda Thomas après un moment de silence bercé par les murmures des autres passagers.

« Panne de courant.» Affirma Minho.

« Il y est pas sensé avoir un générateur de secours ? »

« Tombé en panne en même temps ? »

« C'est possible ça ? »

« Apparemment. On le saura dès que la rame redémarrera. »

« Quelle le fasse vite » Grogna Newt. « Faut que je prenne des antidouleurs. »

« Oh j'ai du doliprane dans mon sac ! » S'exclama Thomas.

« Et tu pouvait pas le dire avant ? » Gémit le blond.

« Désolé. »

Il s'éloigna pour atteindre son sac et chercher le médicament qu'il tendit ensuite à Newt. Le blond avala sans attendre deux cachets d'un coup et grimaça en le sentant descendre dans sa gorge. Sans eaux c'était horrible. Il ferma les yeux et entendit qu'il fasse effet.

« Je suis pas sur que ce soit bien d'en prendre plusieurs en même temps. » murmura Thomas quelque part à sa gauche.

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Minho mais se douta que son ami devait encore être en train de le dénigrer. Mais il s'en fichait, il voulait juste que les médicaments fassent effets et que la rame se remettent en route le plus vite possible. Et dire qu'il venait juste de sortir de l'hôpital, il n'aurait pas dû se rater, ça lui aurait éviter toutes ces emmerdes. 

.

.

.

.

 _Pour faire un bisou magique à Newt et guérir sa jambe, laissez une review !_


	3. Chapitre 3 - Thomas

_Hello ! Alors j'étais sensé sortir plutôt un chapitre de Night Changer, mais j'ai préféré continuer cette fiction même si du coup je prends du retard pour l'autre. Enfin voilà._

 _Dans le chapitre d'avant j'avais dis que ce serrait une sorte de triple cross-over, et bien j'ai un peu changer de programme. La fiction passe en total UA, je reprends juste deux ou trois petites choses de la préquelle, mais l'histoire ne se déroule plus dans le passé avant le labyrinthe, mais bien dans un univers alternatif. Je me suis rendu compte que si je reprenais tous ce qui est dit sur les éruptions solaires dans la préquelle, ben je me bloquais complètement, et puis ça n'aura pas était drôle vu qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six façon de faire survivre Thomas et compagnie, et que j'aurais du pratiquement me calquer sur le livre, ce que je ne voulais pas._

 _Bon, encore un truc incompréhensible, si vous n'avez pas comprit, n'hésitez pas à me demander par mp ^^_

 _Ah oui, et du coup, j'ai changer le titre et le résumé de la fiction (de toute façon ce résumé était condamné à changer depuis le début) Flares faisait référence à Solar Flares, éruptions solaires et vu que la donne à un peu changer me voilà avec un nouveau titre, que j'aime plus d'ailleurs ^-^ Titre qui fais référence cette fois à une chanson de Owl City qui n'a rien à voir avec la fin du monde, mais dont le titre collait bien à l'idée scénaristique que je me fais de cette fiction._

 _Bref, bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

.

 **Chapitre 3**

.

.

Thomas avait affreusement mal à la tête, là où il s'était cogné lors de l'arrêt brutale de la rame. En temps normal, il se serait plains, qu'importe qu'il connaisse à peine les personnes avec qui il se trouvait. Mais le jeune homme sur lequel il était tombé avait tellement l'air de souffrir le martyr qu'il n'osa rien dire.

Enfin, maintenant Newt, puisque son ami l'avait appelé ainsi ça devait être son prénom, avait surtout l'air complètement shooté maintenant. Thomas devina sans mal que c'était dû a la douleur de sa jambe mêlée aux médicaments qu'il avait avalé un peu plus tôt. Le regard du blond était voilé et il fixait un point invisible au dessus de Thomas.

Le brun tourna la tête, gêné par l'air absent de Newt, il avait l'impression de se trouver à côté d'un cadavre. Sa pâleur de mort était renforcer par la lueur fantomatique du faible éclairage. Thomas éteignit l'écran de son téléphone, mal à l'aise. Et puis, autant économiser la batterie, il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il allait rester là.

Comme en échos à ses pensés, Minho s'éclaircit la gorge après un long moment de silence, seulement entre-coupé par les murmures des autres passagers.

« Sérieusement. » Dit-il. « Ils comptent nous laisser là toute la nuit ? »

« Peut être. » Murmura Thomas.

Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et cala sa tête contre ses genoux, en position fœtal, appuyant son front comme si la pression allait faire disparaître la douleur.

Il entendit quelqu'un bouger pour se mettre debout. Ça ne pouvait être que Minho puisque l'autre garçon était actuellement déconnecté de la réalité.

« Qu'es que tu fais. » Lui demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers l'asiatique.

Autant limiter les mouvements, ça ne ferrait d'empirer sa migraine.

« Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure, qu'on est là. J'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps. » Répondit Minho d'un ton décidé.

Thomas l'entendit s'éloigner et écouta ses pas jusqu'à ce que le son feutré de ses baskets se confonde avec les autres bruits alentour. Il soupira, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de toute façon, à part attendre ? Le métro avait sans doute eu une coupure de courant un peu plus dure à gérer que d'habitude. A moins qu'ils ai soudainement décidés de faire grève, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas.

Un craquement sourds suivit de quelques cris à peine étouffaient résonnèrent dans l'espace presque silencieux et lui firent relever brusquement la tête. Il serra les dents pour endiguer la douleur dans son crâne et regarda autour de lui cherchant la provenance du bruit. Mais l'obscurité, à peine troublés par les portables des passagers, ne lui permettait pas de voir à plus de quelques mètres à peine.

Il aperçu un écran flottant à près d'un mètre du sol et qui s'avançait dans sa direction comme en lévitation. La lumière fantôme s'approcha dangereusement de lui et Thomas plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir qui se trouvait derrière l'écran. Mais ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle se baissa à côté de lui, se tournant vers le haut, qu'il ne put discerner les traits de l'asiatique.

« J'ai parler avec d'autres mecs. » Lui annonça-t-il. « Ils sont d'accords avec moi et ont décider de sortir d'ici. On a forcer la porte de sortie et elle c'est ouverte. »

Thomas hocha lentement la tête, comprenant vaguement ce que lui racontait Minho.

« Du coup aide moi à porter Newt, il ne pourra pas marcher tout seul. »

Il se décala sur le côté pour s'approcher de Newt et attrapa un de ses bras qui passa par dessus ses épaules. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, Thomas fit de même avec l'autre bras du blond. Il n'osa pas refuser d'aider Minho, sa voix assuré le forçant presque naturellement à lui obéir, et puis si le blond était dans cet état c'était sa faute, alors que son mal de crâne aille se faire voir.

Après un décompte donné par Minho, les deux garçons bandèrent leurs muscles et se levèrent en même temps, soulevant le corps inanimé de Newt. Minho brandit son portable devant eux pour éclairer le chemin et Thomas en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Ils avancèrent lentement vers l'avant de la rame, le corps de Newt, même s'il n'était pas bien lourd, était un poids morts qui les ralentissaient considérablement.

La nouvelle qu'on pouvait sortir, c'était rapidement répandu à travers le wagon et très vite tous les passagers se précipitèrent vers la porte pour échapper à l'air de la rame qui devenait de plus en plus étouffant. Quelqu'un bouscula Thomas qui chancela et il réussi à ne pas tomber seulement parce qu'il s'accrochait à Newt et que Minho le retenait aussi.

« Bande d'égoïste. » Grogna ce dernier. « Quand ont est dans la même galère on se serre les coudes, mais dès qu'il apparaît une porte de sortie, c'est chacun pour sa pomme. »

« Bienvenu dans le monde réel. » Mumura Thomas.

Minho ne répondit rien et peut être qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu, mais Thomas s'en fichait et il se concentra pour mettre un pied devant l'autre, décidé à continuer à avancer sans penser à la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes.

Quand ils atteignirent la sortie, ils étaient les derniers dans la rame. Les autres étaient déjà en train d'arpenter les tunnels sans se soucier des deux adolescents qui en portait un autre, blessé. Une belle bande d'égoïste comme l'avait dit Minho.

Descendre fut un peu compliqué, la porte du métro s'ouvrant à près d'un mètre du sol. Minho du passer en premier et se retourna vers Thomas qui avait assis Newt sur le bord de la rame. Minho attrapa son ami dans ses bras et le tira en avant pour le faire descendre à son tour. Il du le soutenir seul le temps que Thomas se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Ils reprirent ensuite leur position initiale, soutenant Newt par les bras.

« Par où maintenant ? » Demanda Minho qui semblait un peu moins sûr que de sortir de la rame soit une bonne idée.

Thomas éclaira le métro avec son portable, cherchant à distinguer l'avant de l'arrière. Puis il désigna le tunnel qui partait à leur droite, s'énonçant dans l'obscurité du souterrains.

« Si on va par là, on arrive à ma station. » Dit-il. « Mon appart se trouve à deux minutes à pied. »

« Va pour se côté alors. » Accepta Minho.

Le trajet semblait durée des heures, Thomas n'en pouvait plus. A son mal de tête s'ajoutait la douleur dans ses jambes et son dos, fatigué de devoir porter Newt en plus de se porter lui même alors que son cerveau semblait fondre à l'intérieur de sa tête. Mais il ne se plaignait pas, à quoi ça l'aurait avancé de toute façon.

Il aurait pu laisser Minho se débrouiller seul avec son ami, après tout il ne les connaissait même pas quelles heures plus tôt. Mais Thomas se sentait responsable envers Newt, c'était lui qui l'avait blessé, lui qui lui avait donné les médicaments qui l'avait mit dans cet état second, incapable de rester pleinement conscient. Et plus que tous il ne voulait pas rester seul dans ses souterrains. Marcher entre les rails pendant des heures étaient déjà horrible, alors y rester seul, c'était impensable. Il avait toujours était du genre à préférer la solitude, mais pour une fois dans sa vie, il préférait rester avec deux inconnus plutôt que de s'enfoncer seul dans les ténèbres du métro.

.

.

.

 _Tous les avis sont bon à entendre, merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews, et ceux qui follow cette fiction même si j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^_

 _Bye !_


	4. Chapitre 4 - Minho

_Hello, oui déjà un autre chapitre, que voulez vous j'ai du temps à perdre. Vous savez c'est pas interdit de laisser des reviews, c'est même super motivant pour l'auteur d'en recevoir. Mais on vous le dit suffisamment pour que vous le sachiez non ?_

 _Merci à toi Naws-you, au moins je poste la fiction sur ce site pour une personne. Sinon autant la garder dans ma tête, rien que pour moi ^-^_

 _Et merci à cendre qui a mit cette fiction en follow, si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu en pense ça me ferait très plaisir :)_

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 4**

.

.

Un vacarme effroyable brisa le silence du tunnel tandis que de violentes secousses les projetèrent par terre. Par réflexe, Minho tira le corps inconcient de son meilleur ami contre lui pour qu'il ne se blesse pas davantage. Ne pouvant pas amortir sa chute avec les mains, sa tête heurta le sol et Newt s'écroula sur lui.

Son grognement de douleur fut avalé par le bruit qui semblait venir de partout. La terre ne cessait de trembler ne laissant aucun répit à Minho pour pouvoir se redresser et s'éloigner des rails qui lui rentraient dans le dos.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla de longue minutes, un silence assourdissant se réinstalla dans les sous-terrain et le sol cessa de bouger. Il fallu un peu de temps à Minho pour sortir de l'état second dans lequel il était plongé.

« Qu'es que c'était. » Souffla-t-il, son murmure semblait être un cri dans le silence qui avait de nouveau envahit les lieux. « Un tremblement de terre. »

« Où le métro qui se remet en marche ? » Dit Thomas, allongé quelque part à côté de lui.

« Si c'est le cas, on est mort. »

Minho se redressa à quatre pattes et tâtonna le sol, cherchant son portable qui était tombé en même temps que lui, les laissant dans le noir complet. Thomas fut plus rapide que lui et la lumière de son écran les éblouirent. Minho plissa les yeux pour s'habituer de nouveau à la lueur. Quelques minutes dans le noir et ses yeux ne semblaient pas avoir vu de lumière depuis des jours.

« Putain. » Jura Thomas, se penchant sur son cellulaire. « Il est 18h46. »

« Et alors ? »

« Ça fais à peine vingt minutes qu'on marche, je pensais que ça faisait au moins une heure. »

« La perception du temps est altéré quand on a chaud ou que l'ont souffre. » Murmura une voix que Minho reconnu aussitôt .

« On dirait que la belle au bois dormant c'est réveillé ». Dit il en regardant Newt dont les yeux peinaient à s'adapter à son environnement.

Newt tenta de se redresser sur les coudes mais grogna de douleur et retomba sur le sol. Minho l'attrapa par la taille pour le soulever et Thomas s'avança vers eux à quatre pattes pour l'aider à le redresser. Son portable toujours dans sa main éclairait le sol alors qu'il soutenait Newt pour ne pas qu'il retombe. Minho aperçu un reflet à quelques pas devant lui quand Thomas fit un brusque mouvement avec son téléphone. Il se pencha en avant, laissant Newt quelques secondes et fouilla le sol à l'aveuglette. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant ses doigts se refermer sur son portable. Il le ramena vers lui et joignit la faible luminosité de son écran à celle du brun.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Minho en observant son meilleur ami, cherchant d'éventuelles blessures qu'il aurait pu se faire lors de leur chute.  
« J'ai l'impression d'être là depuis des jours. »

Minho le regarda silencieusement, comprenant que son ami souffrait bien plus qu'il ne lui disait.

« Bon. » Reprit Thomas après un silence. « On devrait se remettre en route avant que le métro vienne nous écraser ou qu'un tremblement de terre ne fasse tomber le tunnel sur nous. «

« Très réjouissant. » Marmonna Minho.

Mais il imita l'autre jeune et se leva. Ils replacèrent les bras de Newt autour de leur épaules, le prirent par la taille et le soulevèrent. Minho vit Newt se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur, il resserra sa prise sur la taille de son ami, tentant de lui transmettre le peu de courage qu'il lui restait.

Newt étant de nouveau conscient, il leur était un peu plus facile de le porter, le blond tentait de les soulager de son poids le plus possible, s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide.

Après encore un long moment de marche qui leur parut interminable, Minho aperçu deux lueurs fantomatique flotter à une dizaine de mètre devant eux, surgissant de nul part. Il stoppa Thomas dans un murmure et lui fit signe de baisser son portable. Il éteignit le sien au moment même et les lumières disparurent. Il ralluma son écran et l'une d'elles revient.

« Une vitre. » Comprit-il subitement.

Thomas éclaira à nouveau devant lui et une deuxième lumières apparut en face d'eux, confortant l'hypothèse de Minho. Ils échangèrent un regard par dessus la tête de Newt et se sourirent, accélérant le pas pour parvenir à la vitre.

Comme Minho l'avait espère, il s'agissait de la station, protégé par une parois de verre. La porte de secours avait était enfoncé, signe que d'autres personnes étaient passaient avant eux.

Ils montèrent les quelques degrés et atteignirent le quai. La station était plongé dans les mêmes ténèbres que les tunnels et il n'y avait aucunes traces d'autres présence humaine que la leur.

Minho et Thomas déposèrent doucement Newt sur les premières marchés d'un escalier. Thomas se laissa tomber à côté de lui en soupirant de soulagement. Il s'allongea contre les marches et posa son front contre le mur. Minho l'observa puis regarda son meilleur ami s'allonger à son tour, tentant de ménager sa jambe. Tous les deux semblaient mort de fatigue.

« Restez ici » Ordonna-t-il. « Je vais allait faire un tour dehors pour voir ce qui s'y passe et si je peux ramener de l'aide. Thomas éteints ton portable, autant économiser la batterie et ne l'utiliser qu'en cas de problème. »

Thomas hocha la tête, visiblement trop épuisé pour se rendre compte que Minho lui donnait des ordres. L'asiatique éclaira leur visage tour à tour, il fronça les sourcils en voyant une tâche sombre sur le front de Thomas qu'il n'avait pas vu avant, mais ne dit rien et les enjamba pour monter les marches.

« À tous de suite. » Souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner, laissant les autres dans le noirs complet.

Il dut faire plusieurs pauses, à chaque pas il s'approchait de l'extérieur et la lumière se faisait de plus en plus présente, agressant ses yeux rester trop longtemps dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait plus aucun éclairage dans la station, que ce soit pour les lampes ou les panneaux publicitaires, rien ne semblait fonctionner. Les escalators aussi étaient arrêter et Minho du monter deux étages à pied. En temps normal ça ne lui aurait pas posé de problème, mais après avoir porter Newt sur, il ne savait combien de kilomètres, la fatigue musculaire se faisait ressentir. Dire que dans peu de temps il allait devoir les descendre puis les remonter en portant Newt. En plus Thomas semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, il ne lui saurait sûrement plus qu'aucune aide.

Plus il montait, et plus il se sentait assaillir par la chaleur, il l'avait presque oublié dans les tunnels, ceux-ci étant un peu plus frais que l'extérieur, mais dehors c'était toujours la canicule. Le soleil était toujours éblouissant malgré le soir qui tombait trop lentement.

Quand il fut à l'air libre, Minho du plisser les yeux pendant un long moment pour finit d'habituer ses yeux à la trop forte luminosité. La première chose qui le marqua avant que ses yeux ne soient plus éblouit, ce fut le silence. Enfin non, il y avait beaucoup de bruit, des gens qui marches, cours dans tous les sens, parlent, hurle, panique. Mais il n'y avait aucun bruit de moteur, ce qui dans la ville était normalement impossible.

Quand il put enfin voir ce qui l'entourait, Minho nota qu'il y avait des dizaines de voitures sur la route. Mais toutes étaient arrêtées, moteurs coupés. Pourtant ils y avaient du monde dans la plupart des voitures, tentant visiblement de les faire démarrer, en vain. Minho aperçu qu'il y avait plusieurs accidents, sans grands dommage, mais autour des gens s'hurlaient les uns sur les autres. Des dizaines de personnes marchaient ou courrait sur le trottoir, bien plus qu'il n'en avait vu à l'extérieur depuis que la canicule avait commencé. Bien plus que la normal.

Il essaya d'interpeller plusieurs personnes pour les interroger mais elles ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention, passant devant lui comme s'il n'existait pas. Énervé il attrapa le bras d'un homme.

« Qu'es qui ce passe ?! » Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre par dessus le tumulte de la rue.

« Plus rien ne marche ! » Hurla l'homme visiblement en colère. » Les voitures, l'électricité et même mon portable !»

Il lui montra l'objet juste sous son nez et Minho eu un réflexe de recule qui lui évita de ce le prendre dans la tête. Il ne pu rien apercevoir de particulier que l'homme se dégageait déjà de sa prise et s'éloignait d'un pas furieux.

Minho le regarda se fondre dans la foule, perplexe. Puis prit d'un doute il sortit son téléphone qu'il avait rangé dans sa poche dès qu'il avait fait suffisamment clair dans la station pour pouvoir avancer sans heurter les murs. Il appuya sur la touche de déverrouillage mais l'écran resta noir. Il essaya une nouvelle fois, toujours rien. Agacé, il enleva la batterie et la remit pour le redémarrer mais il ne marchait plus. Il le fixa sans comprendre, tentant par tous les moyens de le faire réagir, mais il n'avait aucunes réactions.

Prit d'un doute il retourna à l'intérieur de la station de métro et essaya de le démarrer mais ça ne marcha pas non plus. Il grogna de frustration et le rangea dans la poche de son jean.

Comment il allait pouvoir redescendre sans lumière ? En plus dehors, le soleil commençait à décliner, entrant de moins en moins dans la station. Bientôt il y ferrait presque aussi sombre que dans les tunnels.

Mais Newt et Thomas étaient encore en bas et s'il attendait trop, il ne pourrait même plus les rejoindre avant le lendemain.

Sans réfléchir davantage, il se précipita dans les escaliers, toute fatigue envolée.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Newt

_Hello ! Chapitre spécialement pour toi Naws-you, parce qu'en me parlant de Newtmas tu m'as inspiré le début du chapitre ^^_

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 5**

.

.

Newt regardait le plafond comme il l'aurait fait avec un ciel étoilé pour regarder les astres millénaire briller d'une lueur lointaine. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune étoile sur le plafond, et il n'était même pas sur qu'il regardait bien vers le haut. Il faisait noir comme dans un four et quand Minho c'était éloigné, l'ombre avait rapidement aspiré la faible lumière que diffusait son écran de portable et Newt avait eu la désagréable 'impression que son ami venait d'être absorbé dans les ténèbres. Le laissant seul dans le noir, incapable de savoir s'il avait toujours les yeux ouvert ou non.

Un faible éternuement le fit brusquement sursauter, il avait complètement oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Il tourna la tête en direction de l'autre adolescent assit pas très loin de lui mais dont il ne distinguait rien. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment la malgré la douce respiration qu'il entendait.

Il tendit la main vers le souffle qu'il entendait et ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau de l'autre, frémissante sous ses doigts. Il glissa le long de la peau et il entendit le souffle du brun se couper brusquement. Il sentit du tissus sous sa paume et il s'y agrippa comme s'il avait peur que le garçon ne disparaisse s'il le lâchait.

« N-Newt ». Un souffle court, une légère pause. « Ça va ? »

« Ne me laisse pas seul dans le noir. »

Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix roque qui sortait de sa bouche. Il fronça les sourcils et passa la main qui ne tenait pas le brun, contre sa gorge, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas.

Il sentit l'autre garçon bouger et il resserra sa prise sur le vêtement.

« Ne me laisse pas ! » Cria-t-il, son cri résonnant longuement entre les murs de la station de métro vide.

« C'est bon, c'est bon Newt. Je suis là et je suis avec toi. »

Quelque chose de chaud se posa sur son poignet et le blessé frémit. Une main. Moite et au léger tremblement. Tremblement qui cessa quand il agrippa doucement son poignet et remonta avec lenteur le long de son bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Son propriétaire bougea tout aussi lentement comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer Newt et un corps se rapprocha de lui. Il était si près que Newt sentait la chaleur s'échapper de lui, chassant le froid de l'obscurité.

Après être rester un moment sur son épaule, la main remonta le long de son cou, frôla sa joue et se glissa contre son front trempé de sueur.

« Tu as mal à la tête ? » Murmura le brun alors qu'un souffle chaud venait caresser le bras de Newt.

« Hum. »

« Tu délire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Des doigts virent caresser son front et Newt ferma les yeux, bien que ça ne change pas grand chose. L'autre replaça à l'aveuglette une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et Newt frémit sous son contact. Les doigts lui semblaient glacés tout d'un coup et sa peau brûlait doucement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Minho va bientôt revenir avec de l'aide et tous ça ne serra qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

Newt hocha doucement la tête, délogeant les doigts sur son front qui partirent se poser sur son épaule près de sa nuque. Il pencha la tête et posa sa joue contre le dos de cette main.

« Toi ? »

« Comment ça moi ? » Fit le brun tournant sa main qui vient prendre la joue du blond en coupe.

« Tu ne seras plus qu'un souvenir aussi ? »

Pour la deuxième fois la souffle de l'autre garçon se coupa et s'il ne sentait pas sa main sur sa peau Newt aurait pu penser qu'il avait disparu. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir le brun mais évidemment il ne perçu qu'une agaçante obscurité.

« Je... » Reprit l'autre après un long silence. « On... »

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase interrompu par un bruit de course venant de l'escalier juste au dessus de leur tête.

La main se retira vivement de sa joue et le blond sentit le froid s'insinuer en lui. Il voulut se redresser pour tenter de reprendre contact avec l'autre mais la blessure à sa jambe se rappella à lui et il ne pu que gémir de douleur.

« Eh ! » Cria une voix que, malgré le brouillard troublant ses pensées, il reconnu immédiatement comme celle de Minho.

La course s'interrompit par un choc sourd et Newt entendit son meilleur ami juré contre un mur construit au mauvais endroit.

« Mec, allume ton portable ! » Lança la voix de Minho depuis l'étage.

L'autre garçon bougea à côté de lui, faisant de nouveau sursauter le blond qui avait de nouveau oublié qu'il n'était pas seul dans le noir.

Une vive lumière surgit juste à côté de lui et il du fermer les yeux pour ne pas agresser ses rétines. Quand il se fut habituer à la luminosité, il distingua le visage du brun se découper dans les ténèbres, un air inquiète qui ne lui allait pas plissant ses traits.

Il planta son regard dans celui de Newt l'observant silencieusement. Newt leva les yeux sur son front, attiré par une tâche sombre. Il tendit la main pour la frôler et sentit un liquide poisseux sous ses doigts. Il les ramena devant lui pour observer à la lumière du portable la teinte rouge qui les recouvrait.

« Tu saigne. »

Le brun porta à son tour une main à son front pour constater qu'en effet il saignait. Il essuya sa main contre son jean et fit un petit sourire rassurant au blond.

« C'est rien. Ça va vite guérir. »

Mais Newt ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son regard passant sur dessus l'épaule du brun pour observer la pénombre d'où provenait des bruits de pas précipité.

L'autre se retourna et éclaira les marches au dessus deux et ils virent apparaître Minho qui longeait le mur, une main posé dessus. Il s'arrêta en les voyant et soupira de soulagement, décollant sa main du mur pour les rejoindre en trottinant.

« Putain. » Souffla Minho quand il fut près des deux autres. « J'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais. Mon portable est mort et j'ai du tous redescendre dans le noir, j'ai du me prendre des murs au moins cinquante fois. »

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à son portable puis se rendit debout en s'appuyant contre les marches. Il chancela un peu mais se rattrapa à la rampe de l'escalier.

« Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de batterie, on devrait se dépêcher. » Dit-il une fois qu'il se fut stabilisé.

Minho acquiesça et se pencha vers le blond pour passer un bras autour de sa taille, faisant passer le bras du blond autour de son cou pour pouvoir le relever. Le voyant faire, l'autre garçon se dépêche d'aller l'aider et à deux ils le remirent debout.

« Ça va Newtie ? » Demanda Minho en lâchant le poignet du blond pour s'agripper à la rambarde et éviter de tomber en arrière.

« Hum, hum. »

« Je crois qu'il délire. » Lui précisa le brun. « Il dit des trucs bizarres depuis tout à l'heure et il a de la fièvre. »

Minho ressera son bras autour de la taille du blond.

« Tiens bon, on va te sortir de là et tu seras très vite à l'hôpital. »

D'un mouvement de tête il indiqua à l'autre garçon de se mettre en marche et le brun tendit son bras libre devant lui pour éclairer l'escalier, son autre membre soutenant le blessé.

Newt se retenait de gémir piteusement à chaque fois qu'ils montaient une marche, sa jambe blessée traînait derrière lui et heurtait les degrés, les légers chocs se répandait le long de sa jambe et le faisait souffrir.

Sa tête dodelina et il la laissa retomber sur l'épaule du brun. Le bras du garçon se serra davantage contre lui et Newt ferma les yeux un instant.

Quand il les rouvris il s'aperçut que la lumière filtrait peu à peu devant eux, chassant doucement les ténèbres. Et alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la sortie, la lueur du portable s'éteignit, les laissant dans une demi-obscurité.

« Zut. » Marmonna son propriétaire. « Je pensais que la batterie tiendrait encore un peu. »

Il tenta de le rallumer tandis que Minho s'arrêtait pour l'attendre. Mais ses tentatives furent vaines et l'écran resta noir.

« Cherche pas. Le miens m'as fait la même chose, et apparemment dehors plus rien ne marche. » L'informa Minho

« Comment ça plus rien ? »

« Les portables, l'électricité il semblerait, ce qui explique la panne du métro. Et puis toute les voitures sont arrêtées. C'est super étrange. Et il y a du monde partout. »

« Mais.. Comment c'est possible ? »

Pour seul réponse, Minho haussa les épaules. Et lui dit qu'il fallait continuer à avancer s'il ne voulait pas passer la nuit ici. Heureusement il y avait assez de lumière pour qu'ils puissent décerner les marches sans risquer de trébucher.

Et enfin ils parvinrent à la surface. Newt ferma les yeux, agressé par la lumière trop vive du soleil qui déclinait, colorant le ciel dépourvu de nuage de centaines de nuances passant par le rouge, le orange et le jaune. Il écouta ses porteurs s'étonnaient que les voitures arrêtés au milieu de la route n'ai toujours pas bougé alors que leurs propriétaires, eux avaient disparu, rentrant chez eux à pieds, les abandonnant au milieu de la route.

« Allons chez moi. » Proposa le brun après un long silence. « On pourra appeler l'hôpital avec le fixe. S'il marche encore. » Ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

« Ça m'étonnerais. » Marmonna Minho. « Vu le bordel qu'il y a dans la ville aujourd'hui. Mais au moins on pourra enfin se reposer. C'est encore loin ? »

« Cinq minutes à pieds. Mais l'appart est au deuxième étage et j'ai un gros doute sur le fonctionnement de l'ascenseur. »

« Après ça on pourra plus dire que je ne suis pas un sportif ! » Déclara Minho.

Newt entendit l'autre garçon éclater de rire et il sombra dans le sommeil, bercé par ce son qui résonnait mélodieusement autour de lui.

.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Thomas

_Hello tout le monde. Enfin il y a-t-il seulement du monde ? Vous savez que je peux voir combien de personnes lisent cette fiction hein ? Non mais parce que voir qu'environ cinquante personnes lisent la fiction, et quand je dis lire, je compte seulement ceux qui sont passé jusqu'aux dernier chapitre, mais que sur les cinquante il y en a qu'une qui laisse son avis (câlin à toi Naws-you !), c'est légèrement déprimant._

 _Je ne fais pas cette fiction pour avoir plein de reviews, sinon j'écrirais un Newtmas bien niai car je sais que tout le monde adore ça (moi la première) et je comprends que cette fiction ne plaise pas à tous, car son style est un peu particulier. Ok les chapitres sont court et moins travaillé que Lumière et je comprends qu'elle suscite moins d'intérêt, mais quand on lit jusqu'au chapitre 5, et maintenant 6, c'est qu'on est un minimum intéresse par l'histoire non ? Sinon pourquoi continuer de lire une fiction qui ne vous intéresse pas ?_

 _Enfin bref, je ne demande pas d'avoir des dizaines de reviews, seulement d'avoir quelques retours car c'est important pour un auteur de savoir ce qu'en pensent ceux qui lisent ces écrits. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai déjà le plan scénaristique pour les 24 premiers chapitres, reste à voir si je pourrais aller jusque-là._

 _._

 _Je trouve ce chapitre un peu bizarre, mais on va mettre ça sur l'état de Thomas, hein '-'_

 _Bonne lecture._

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 6**

.

.

.

Thomas se demandait franchement comment il avait pu en arriver là. Ils avaient déposés le blessé sur le lit de sa mère, le plus grand de l'appartement, et maintenant Minho et lui, fixaient la tache sombre qui s'étalait sur le jean du blond au niveau de son mollet. Bien sûr, aucuns téléphones ne fonctionnaient et ils ne pouvaient donc pas appeler l'hôpital. Ils restaient donc là, les bras ballant, ne sachant quoi faire pour aider Newt.

Heureusement le blond c'était endormit et ne souffrait plus pour le moment, mais tous deux savaient que ça ne durait pas longtemps. Finalement Minho fit un signe de tête à Thomas, lui demandant silencieusement de sortir et le brun le suivit à l'extérieur de la chambre, refermant doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller Newt. Il se rendit ensuite dans le salon y retrouvant Minho qui fouillait dans les placards comme s'il était chez lui.

Thomas se figea et le regarda faire pendant de longues minutes avant de réaliser, un peu confus ce qu'était en train de faire l'asiatique. Il lui demanda mollement en se laissant tomber dans son canapé, sans pour autant quitter l'autre garçon des yeux. Minho ne lui répondit pas, trop concentré sur sa recherche et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut mis la main sur ce qu'il cherchait, qu'il se retourna vers Thomas triomphant.

« Voilà ! » Dit-il en brandissant fièrement une grosse paire de ciseaux.

Thomas haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension et regarda Minho retourner d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la chambre. Il allait faire quoi avec des ciseaux lui ? Et pourquoi il allait dans la chambre où dormait le blond ? Il n'allait quand même pas essayer de mettre un terme aux souffrances de Newt avec quand même ?!

Prit d'un doute, Thomas se releva et vitesse et rejoignit la chambre où il découvrit Minho penché sur son meilleur ami, les ciseaux ouverts dans sa main comme s'il s'apprêtait à le poignarder. Thomas bondit en avant pour agripper le bras de l'asiatique avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

« Who ! Tu fais quoi là ?! » S'écria-t-il en oubliant complètement qu'il ne devait pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Newt.

Le regard étonné que Minho posa sur lui le prit de cour et il ne put s'empêcher de le lâcher et de reculer d'un pas, prenant un air fautif. Il fixa le sol et se massa le crâne quand subitement la douleur dans son crâne revient, lui vrillant les tympans et l'empêchant de penser clairement.

« Bah... J'allais lui découper son jean. » S'expliqua Minho. « J'ai vu ça dans une série américaine, pour dégager la plaie et ne pas qu'elle cicatrise en s'accrochant au tissu. »

« Oh ouais... Bien sûr. » Murmura Thomas en grimaçant à l'idée que la blessure de Newt ne se soude à son jean.

Il recula de quelques pas jusqu'à ce retrouver contre le mur et observa Minho qui après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil dubitatif, entreprit de découper délicatement le bas du jean de son meilleur ami. Thomas baissa une main sur ses yeux, tentant de réorganiser ses pensées que son mal de tête persistant brouillait.

Il entendit à peine Minho grimacer en découvrant la blessure de Newt, par contre il sentit clairement l'odeur du sang qui remplit la pièce quand la plaie se retrouva à l'air libre.

« Thomas tu... » Commença Minho avant de s'interrompre. Thomas laissa retomber sa main cachant ses yeux le long de son corps pour voir ce qui l'avait arrêté, mais Minho le fixait juste, un air inquiet sur le visage. « Ça va ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« Hum... Mouais. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. » Marmonna Thomas.

« Ok. » Répondit Minho en hochant lentement la tête. « Va prendre un médoc, un seul blessé grave me suffit. Et enlève moi ce sang que tu as sur le visage, ça fait flipper, au passage tu prendras de quoi nettoyer la jambe de Newt. »

Thomas acquiesça presque par automatisme et se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain, pour avaler rapidement un cachet et éclaircir ses idées. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes, attendant que le médicament commence à faire effet, et quand il les rouvrit il fit fasse à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle d'eau, et sursauta en voyant une tache carmin sur sa tempe qui coulait en un mince filet le long de son visage jusqu'à sa nuque.

Il avait à peine entendu Minho lui en parler un peu plus tôt, tellement son esprit était concentrer sur le fait qu'il devait absolument prendre quelque chose pour son mal de tête, et n'avait pas prêté attention à la partie concernant le sang sur son visage. Mais maintenant qu'il faisait face à son reflet il se demandait comment il avait fait pendant tout ce temps, pour ne pas sentir qu'il avait une blessure à la tête. Quoi qu'elle était peut-être la responsable de son horrible et persistant mal de tête ?

Il ouvrit l'eau et passa sa tête dessous, trempant ses cheveux et nettoyant le sang. Il s'étonna à peine du fait que l'eau, contrairement à l'électricité, semblait encore fonctionner et s'essuya rapidement le visage pour découvrir une légère plaie sur sa tempe droite. La blessure n'était pas profonde mais était grande d'au moins cinq centimètres, ce qui avait apparemment suffit pour laisser s'échapper un flot de sang assez important pour faire croire à une plaie plus grave. Soulagé de ne pas avoir découvert de trou dans son crâne, Thomas attrapa des serviettes propres qu'il humidifia rapidement et apporta à Minho qui s'occupait toujours de Newt.

Les idées un peu moins floues qu'avant, il put s'asseoir sur le lit et se pencher sur le blond, découvrant en grimaçant une longue estafilade sur tout le mollet de Newt. La blessure semblait avoir était recousu peu de temps auparavant et n'avait pas eu le temps de cicatriser avant que Thomas ne l'ouvre de nouveau en tombant sur Newt quand le métro c'était arrêté.

« Désolé. » Murmura-t-il en passant doucement une des serviettes sur la jambe du blond, épongeant le sang qui c'était échapper de la blessure. Il se sentait affreusement responsable de la douleur de Newt, et même si le blond lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y était pour rien, il ne pouvait pas penser autrement.

Dans son dos il sentit Minho qui l'observait en silence puis il l'entendit quitter la pièce. Thomas continua de panser délicatement la blessure du blond toujours endormit jusqu'au ce qu'il entende Minho l'appeler depuis une autre pièce. Il soupira et quitta à contre cœur sa place sur le lit du blond pour rejoindre l'asiatique dans son salon. Minho était de nouveau en train de chercher quelques choses dans les placards et Thomas soupira en constatant qu'il c'était déjà habitué à ça.

« Tu cherches quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à côté de lui, jetant un coup d'œil dubitatif au tiroir à papiers cadeaux que Minho était en train de retourner.

« Des bougies. » Marmonna l'asiatique, puis voyant l'incompréhension de Thomas il ajouta : « Il va bientôt faire nuit, il n'y a toujours pas d'électricité et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans le noir. »

« Ah, ouais. Il y en a dans la cuisine, l'armoire en face du frigo. » Lui indiqua Thomas.

Il observa Minho se précipiter vers la cuisine en question et sourit en l'entendant ouvrir le placard et retourner tous ce qu'il y avait dedans. Décidant que Minho pouvait largement se débrouiller tout seul pour trouver bougies et briquet, il retourna jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère ou était alité Newt. Il s'assit sur les draps à côté du blond et se concentra sur sa blessure, tentant de stopper le sang qui s'en écouler en enroulant la deuxième serviette qu'il avait pris autour de la blessure, serrant assez fort pour en faire un garrot. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour la jambe du blond, mais dans l'impossibilité d'appeler un médecin, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour éviter que Newt ne perde trop de sang.

Minho revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une bougie rose dans une main et une autre violette dans l'autre. Il les déposa sur la table de chevet du lit, poussant le réveil du coude pour leur faire de la place, puis se redressa en affichant un large sourire à Thomas.

« Romantique comme première soirée en tête à tête, non ? »


	7. Chapitre 7 - Minho

_Hello les gens ! Enfin les personnes qui passent par là... Vous vous êtes perdus ? Hum. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, pourtant les trois quarts de ce chapitre ont était écrit en deux-trois jours il y a presque un mois. Alors techniquement la dernière partie aurait du prendre encore moins de temps, mais entre la rentrée et le rythme scolaire qu'il faut reprendre j'étais crevée (et j'avais la flemme). Oui j'avais envie de raconter ma vie._

 _Concernant mes autres fictions. Je suppose que la plupart des lecteurs de cette fic' les ont lu, vu que c'est ma fiction la moins lu et que j'en déduis donc que si vous êtes arrivés sur cette fic' c'est que vous avez peut être apprécier Lumière ou Goutte d'eau et que vous avez voulut lire une autre de mes écrits Newtmas. Oui tout ça pour ne rien dire._

 _Donc pour les autres fictions/OS, je n'ai aucune idée de quand j'écrirais/publirais la suite, comme je l'ai dis j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire pour l'instant et je préfère écrire cette fiction, qui est peut être moins lu mais qui reste celle que je préfère écrire._

 _Breeeef, parlons du chapitre, j'ai adorée l'écrire (enfin la première partie en tout cas car je l'ai pas encore fini ), j'ai mis plus de détails et fait des paragraphes plus construits, alors dite moi si vous aimez bien ce style où si j'ai pas besoin de me prendre trop la tête sur cette fiction. Du coup ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire ^^_

 _._

 _Longue note de chapitre, parce que j'avais envie._

 _Bonne lecture et câlins aux reviewter !_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **.**

 **.**

La première chose que Minho fit en se réveillant, fut de vérifier si son portable fonctionnait de nouveau. Il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas, son téléphone refusait toujours de s'allumer. Dépité, il le balança à l'autre bout du canapé où il avait passé la nuit. Après avoir fixé le plafond pendant plusieurs minutes, il remarqua que le jour commençait à peine à éclairer la pièce et qu'il devait encore être très tôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre digital. Qui affichait qu'un écran noir, elle non plus ne marchait plus. Génial.

Comme le sommeil l'avait définitivement quitté, il se leva du sofa, grimaça en sentant les courbatures que le canapé inconfortable lui avait laissé, et se rendit d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la cuisine. Il fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'une horloge mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il maudit la technologie moderne qui remplaçait les mécanismes d'antan et qui les laissaient démunis dès qu'il y avait une coupure de courant.

Courant qui n'avait toujours pas était remit réalisa Minho tandis qu'il essayait d'allumer le micro-ondes. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une coupure durer aussi longtemps, et il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas eu une catastrophe pas loin d'ici qui aurait put endommager les lignes électriques et qui rendait impossible toutes réparations. Et bien sûr la télé ou toutes autres machines qui auraient pu l'informer, ne marchaient pas. Bon, il verrait bien quand tout ça serra réparés, en attendant il avait d'autres priorités.

Il ouvrit le placard dans lequel il avait repérer la veille des paquets de gâteaux et se servit dedans, Thomas ne lui en voudrait pas, il était son invité après tout. Invité par la force des choses, mais invité quand même. Et puis il n'avait pas mangé depuis hier midi, et un sportif comme lui avait besoin de bien s'alimenter pour rester en forme. Après avoir engloutit la moitié de la boîte, il se dirigea vers la chambre où était installé Newt.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte de la pièce pour ne pas faire de bruit et sourit en découvrant que Thomas était toujours endormit à côté du blond. Il s'était assoupit la veille pendant qu'il s'occupait de Newt, et Minho n'avait pas jugé bon de le réveiller quand il était partit se coucher. Silencieusement, Minho s'avança vers le lit et se pencha sur son meilleur ami, ses traits étaient détendus, au moins il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir dans son sommeil. Il caressa son front dans un geste protecteur, puis se redressa pour retirer lentement la serviette enroulée autour de la jambe abîmée du blond. Il grimaça en découvrant l'état de la blessure, le sang ne coulait plus mais avait complètement imprégné la serviette qui servait de compresse, Newt avait donc perdu beaucoup de sang pendant la nuit et Minho espéra qu'il n'en avait pas perdu assez pour ce mettre en danger. La plaie était ouverte et il distinguait clairement là où les fils qui avaient servit initialement à recoudre la blessure, c'était rompus. En soit, la blessure était belle, il n'y avait pas de déchirures ni d'éléments étrangers qui auraient put provoquer une infection. La plaie était propre et droite, elle ne serrait pas compliquer à soigner pour un médecin. Mais encore fallait-il qu'un médecin vienne l'examiner.

Newt ne c'était pas réveillé une seule fois depuis qu'il c'était évanouit alors que Thomas et lui le portait jusqu'à l'appartement du brun, et Minho espérait que c'était juste parce que sa blessure l'avait fatigué et qu'il n'était pas tombé dans un état comateux. Il plaça deux doigts sur la jugulaire du blond et s'assura que son cœur battait à un rythme régulier. Un fois rassuré, il se leva et fit le tour du lit pour secouer l'épaule de Thomas. Il dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant que le brun n'ouvre des yeux encore remplit de sommeil.

« Je vais chercher de l'aide pour Newt » Lui dit Minho une fois sûr que Thomas était assez éveillé pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

Il attendit que le brun hoche la tête puis se redressa, mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de faire un seul pas en direction de la porte, il sentit une main agripper le bas de son t-shirt. Il se retourna vers Thomas qui c'était relevé légèrement du matelas afin de l'attraper avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

« Je viens. » Dit Thomas en baillant, encore un peu endormit.

Minho allait protester et lui dire de rester avec Newt, mais déjà le brun c'était levé, avait jeté un coup d'œil au blond toujours endormit sur le lit, puis c'était enfuit dans le couloir. Minho l'avait vu se réfugier dans une pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore visité et qu'il devina être la chambre de Thomas.

Bon, Thomas viendrait donc avec lui. Il soupira, gardant néanmoins un petit sourire amusé devant l'altitude protectrice du brun envers Newt. Certes il se sentait un peu coupable, car par sa faute la blessure de Newt c'était rouverte, mais ça ne faisait pas tous. Une autre personne que Thomas les auraient juste aider à sortir du métro et les auraient laissés se débrouiller dès qu'ils se serraient retrouver à l'air libre. Mais Thomas les avaient hébergés pour la nuit sans qu'il n'ai rien à lui demander. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il aurait put rester tranquillement chez lui, à profiter que la coupure de courant l'empêche de se rendre en cours, il voulait accompagner un mec qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer chercher de l'aide pour un autre mec qui lui était tout autant inconnu.

Après un dernier regard à Newt, Minho sortit de la chambre et se rendit jusqu'à la petite salle de bain de l'appartement. Il fouilla dans les placard – ça commençait à devenir une habitude chez lui – il prit une ou deux boîtes de médicaments dont le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose et attrapa un verre en plastique qu'il remplit d'eau. Il retourna ensuite au chevet de Newt et déposa son butin sur la table à côté du lit. Il espérait être de retour avant que son meilleur ami ne se réveille, mais si Newt se levait avant qu'ils ne reviennent, au moins il aurait de quoi soulager sa douleur.

Un fois cela fait, il repartit en direction du salon et s'assit sur le canapé sur lequel il avait passé la nuit et attendit que Thomas le rejoigne. Le brun arriva à peine une minutes plus tard, il c'était changé et Minho se nota mentalement que ce serrait une bonne idée de passer chez Newt pour lui prendre quelques affaires, le temps que le courant revienne enfin. En le voyant sur la canapé, Thomas lui fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine où le paquet de gâteau qu'avait entamé Minho un peu plus tôt, gisait encore sur la table. Il ne dit rien sur le fait que Minho c'était servit sans lui demander, il piocha dans le paquet et engloutis plusieurs biscuits en une seule bouchée.

« Tu veux que je te passe de quoi te changer ? » Demanda Thomas avant d'attraper une nouvelle poignée de gâteaux. Il fini rapidement le paquet et rejoignit Minho dans le salon.

« Non, je me changerais plus tard. Pour l'instant la priorité c'est Newt. » Déclara Minho en se levant. Thomas hocha la tête et il reprit. « La mère de Newt travaille à l'hôpital, j'avais pensé aller la chercher. Comme l'électricité n'a toujours pas était remise et que les voitures sembles avoir cessés de fonctionner, les urgences vont sûrement être remplit, à chaque fois qu'il y a un petit problème les gens se précipite à l'hôpital, alors je ne te parle même pas du temps qu'il faudrait qu'on attende pour que quelqu'un puisse ce libéré assez longtemps pour venir jusqu'ici . »

Thomas secouait affirmativement la tête comme par automatisme mais fronçait les sourcils en essayant de suivre le fils des paroles de Minho qui ce rendit compte qu'il avait un peu dérivé du sujet initial.

« Enfin bref. » Reprit-il. « On va chercher la mère de Newt pour qu'elle vienne le soigner. »

« Très bien ! » Lança Thomas en se relevant du canapé où il venait à peine de s'asseoir. « On prends des vélos ? Ça iras plus vite, je te passerais celui de ma mère si tu veux. »

Minho acquiesça, c'était une bonne idée et, après un dernier passage dans la chambre qu'occupait Newt pour vérifié que tout allait bien, ils sortirent de l'appartement. Thomas hésita un peu mais fini par laisser la porte d'entrée déverrouillé, au cas où Newt ai besoin de sortir rapidement. Il suivit ensuite Minho dans les escaliers et ils se rendirent directement aux sous sol de l'immeuble ou se trouvait des garages réservés aux résidents. Heureusement la porte du garage de Thomas était manuelle, contrairement à d'autres dont les portes étaient automatisés, et ils n'eurent aucun problème pour l'ouvrir, par contre, monter les vélos par les escaliers, puisque l'ascenseur ne marchait évidemment pas, se révéla beaucoup plus compliqué et leur prit plus de temps qu'ils ne l'auraient voulut. C'est donc déjà essoufflés qu'ils franchirent la porte de l'immeuble en poussant leurs vélos devant eux.

Le souffle haletant de Minho après l'effort qu'il avait fournit pour porter son vélo dans des escaliers trop étroit pour ça, se coupa complètement quand il se retrouva à l'air libre. Le soleil levant paraît le ciel des couleurs roses et ors caractéristique des matins de belles journées d'été ensoleillés, et les rares nuages qui se trouvaient proche de l'horizon délimités par les buildings de la ville, prenaient des reflets rougeâtres presque sanglant. Mais ce qui avait retenu l'attention de Minho n'était pas le levé de l'astre solaire, bien qu'il soit inhabituellement coloré, mais bien l'immense et dense panache de fumée noire qui s'élevait très haut dans le ciel depuis les quartiers ouest de la ville. Un incendie. Et évidemment c'était par là bas qu'ils devaient aller pour trouver l'hôpital.

« Merde. » Marmonna Thomas en sortant de l'immeuble, ne manquant pas la sombre fumée qui s'étalait dans le ciel. « J'espère qu'il est beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'il n'y paraît, sinon on est mal barré. »

Minho ne répondit pas mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Si le feu était trop près de l'hôpital, ils auraient du mal à y accéder, et si le bâtiment était évacuée, ils n'auraient pratiquement aucune chance de retrouver la mère de Newt dans la foule qui ne manquerait pas de se créer.

« On verra bien. » Dit-il en montant sur le vélo, il s'éloigna partie en direction de l'hôpital -et accessoirement de l'incendie- et, après une brève hésitation, Thomas le suivit.

Plus ils se rapprochaient des quartiers ouest de la ville, plus ils croissaient des gens déambulant dans les rues. La plupart semblaient désorientés, affichant sur leurs visages des expressions perturbés, regardant avec méfiance autour d'eux comme si les autres étaient responsables de la coupure de courant qui était tombé sur la ville. De nombreuses personnes tenaient leurs portables dans leurs mains, vérifiant toutes les deux secondes s'il ne c'était pas rallumé. La foule évoluait à contre-sens, fuyant sans aucun doute l'incendie et Thomas et Minho peinaient à se frayer un passage à travers. Ils furent bientôt obliger de descendre, poussant les vélos devant eux pour continuer à avancer.

Après presque une heure de lutte pour avancer parmi les gens désœuvrés mais étrangement calmes pour une foule aussi compact, ils n'avaient même pas encore franchie la moitié du chemin. Minho entendit Thomas l'appeler, il se retourna vers le brun qui marchait plusieurs mètres derrière lui, pestant contre la foule qui s'acharnait à le séparer de l'asiatique. Il perdit Thomas de vue pendant quelques secondes, quand un homme plus massif que les autres lui passa devant, le bousculant aux passages et il fit tomber son vélo sur d'autres personnes qui s'écartèrent en l'insultant.

Minho se pencha en maugréant et attrapa le guidon du vélo afin de le remettre d'aplomb. Quand il se redressa, un éclat orangé qu'il aurait put reconnaître à milles lieux de distance attira son attention et il lâcha le vélo qu'il venait juste de relever pour se précipiter à travers la foule. Il se faufila entre les gens, se fichant pas mal de leurs donner des coups de coudes ou d'épaules, ignorant Thomas qui l'appelait de nouveau, ne comprenant pas son soudain changement de direction. Il atteignit très vite son objectif et attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille dont il avait repéré la chevelure blonde vénitienne à travers la foule.

« Sonya ! » L'appela-t-il en la retournant vers lui.

La fille, dont le visage pâle couvert de tâches de sons, était salit par les sillons que des larmes avaient laissées, eut d'abords le réflexe de se dégager, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant l'asiatique.

« Minho ! » S'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. Elle le serra fortement contre elle, et après un instant d'hésitation, Minho lui rendit son étreinte. « J'ai cru que je ne t-te re-revérais jamais. » Balbutia-t-elle en se m'étant à pleurer.

Déconcerté par sa réaction, Minho lui frotta doucement le dos pour la réconforter. Sonya avait enfuit son visage contre sa nuque et il sentait les larmes dégouliner le long de ses joues.

« C'est bon Sonya, tous va bien se passer. » Dit-il, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait comme ça, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. « Tous va bien se passer, je te promet, Sun. »

Elle eut un rire étranglé entre ses larmes et désserra peu son étreinte pour relever son visage larmoyant mais toujours aussi magnifique, vers Minho.

« Tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça depuis des années. »

« Tu ne m'as pas parlé depuis des années. » Lui rappela Minho.

« Je suis désolée... » Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, et Minho eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il avait déjà oublié toute la rancœur qu'elle avait eut pour lui. « Mais Harriet à... »

« Je sais. » La coupa-t-il en entendant le nom de la meilleure amie de Sonya, celle qui avait éloignée la jeune fille de lui. « N'en parlons pas pour le moment. Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital trouver ta mère. »

Sans qu'il comprénne pourquoi, Sonya éclata en sanglot et se jeta de nouveau dans ses bras. Il tenta de la réconforter mais elle ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle mais n'y parvenait plus. Minho du lui frotter longuement le dos en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne assez pour former une phrase intelligible.

« Tu-tu ne comprends p-pas M-Minho. » Hoqueta-t-elle en relevant ses jolis yeux bruns remplient de larmes. « U-un-un a-avion. Un avion c'est écrasé sur l'hôpital. »


	8. Chapitre 8 - Sonya

**Chapitre 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Un jour plus tôt_

.

La télé déballait un flot incessant de paroles inintéressantes sur des sujets plus où moins inutiles. Mais Sonya n'y prêtait aucune attention, concentrée sur la voix de sa meilleure amie qui lui parvenait à travers le haut parleur de son portable, lui même posé sur son épaule. Allongée de tout son long sur le canapé, elle avait fini les cours plus tôt dans la journée et profitait maintenant de la superbe fin d'après-midi qui s'offrait à elle. Sa mère travaillait jusqu'à vingt-heure et son frère jumeau dormait chez un ami. Elle avait donc la maison pour elle toute seule jusqu'au retour de sa mère et en profitait donc pour faire tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire en présence du reste de la famille. Soit se tenir n'importe comment dans le canapé familiale, se faire un énorme et calorique goûté que sa mère, infirmière, désapprouverait entièrement et regarder ses programmes idiots de télé-réalité que ne supportait pas son frère.

Et bien sur elle était pendue au téléphone avec Harriet. Sa meilleure amie était en voyage scolaire à l'autre bout du pays et elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis cinq jours. Harriet lui racontait en détail toutes les sorties qu'elle avait fait avec sa classe, ainsi que toutes les rumeurs et autres ragots qui avaient eux le malheur d'effleurer ses oreilles. Sonya l'écoutait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire que tel ou tel mecs soient lourds et macho, de toute façon pour Harriet, un mec était forcement macho, mais rien qu'entendre le son de sa voix suffisait à lui donner le sourire pour les dix prochains jours.

Harriet était le genre de fille franche et honnête mais un peu brutale qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, elle le savait et n'en avait rien à faire. L'exact contraire de Sonya, la fille jolie et gentille de qui ont attends une grande douceur et qu'on apprécie tant qu'elle reste à sa place et n'ouvre pas trop la bouche pour révéler son véritable caractère. Mais bien que complètement différente, son amitié avec Harriet était plus forte que tous et durait depuis leur première année de maternelle.

Le seul problème dans leur petit monde parfait qu'elles c'étaient construit ensemble, c'était son frère. Il détestait Harriet et faisait son possible pour l'écarter de Sonya et ce à cause d'une vielle histoire qui datait du primaire. A cause de ça, les jumeaux c'étaient, au fil du temps, pas mal éloignés l'un de l'autre, en arrivant au point de ne même plus ce dire bonjour lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Si certains jumeaux étaient très fusionnels, eux c'était complètement l'inverse. Mais si Sonya en était peinée, elle ne le montrait jamais, c'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivaient là, et, pour elle c'était à lui de venir lui demander pardon.

Enfin c'est ce qu'elle ce disait i peine quelques mois, juste avant que son jumeau ne fasse la plus grande connerie de sa vie. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de faire ce genre de chose, mais pourtant il n'avait apparemment pas hésiter une seule seconde avant de passer à l'acte. Montrant une fois de plus à quel point ils ne se connaissaient plus. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'elle avait prit conscience que son frère lui manquait atrocement et qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Peut importe le nombre d'année qui c'était écoulé sans qu'il ne s'adresse la parole. Alors elle avait mit sa fierté de côté et avait fait le premier pas pour se rapprocher de son jumeau. Et sans qu'elle n'y fasse trop attention, leur nouveau rapprochement fraternel avait permit à son frère de remonter la pente, oubliant au fur et à mesure ce qui l'avait conduit à sa tentative de suicide.

Mais aujourd'hui elle ne pensait pas à ça, elle oubliait pour une journée ses problèmes et profitait juste de l'absence de sa famille pour discuter pendant des heures avec Harriet. Alors qu'elle lui racontait ce qui c'était passé dans les derniers épisodes des émissions de télé-réalité qu'elles suivaient toutes les deux, Sonya fut soudain saisi par le lourd silence qui envahit brutalement les lieux. Il lui fallut quelles que secondes pour comprendre que la télévision et son bruit de fond incessant c'étaient coupés. Elle soupira agacée, et roula sur le côté d'un mouvement de souple afin d'attraper la télécommande et rallumer l'appareil. Mais l'écran resta noir. Elle se redressa en position assise et tenta de nouveau de démarrer la télé, en vain.

« Génial » Marmonna-t-elle autant pour elle même que pour Harriet à l'autre bout du fil. « Je crois que les plombs ont sautés, je vais essayer d'aller les remettre. »

Elle se leva du canapé, en profita pour s'étirer un peu, les muscles endolories d'être resté aussi longtemps inactive et attrapa son téléphone qui avait glissé sur le côté lorsqu'elle c'était penchée pour attraper la télécommande.

« Pourquoi ce genre de truc arrive que quand je suis toute seule ? » Soupira-t-elle en prenant la direction du garage où se trouvait le conteur électrique. « Eh Harriet, tu pourrais un peu compatir à mon malheur quand même. »

Devant l'absence anormal de réponse, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable, appuya sur le bouton central et ne put que constater que celui-ci ne s'allumait plus.

« Génial, manquait plus que ça. »

Elle rangea son téléphone, visiblement éteint, dans sa poche, pestant contre les batteries inutiles qui ne tenaient même pas deux heures avant de s'arrêter sans même prévenir. C'est donc encore plus contrariée qu'elle se rendit jusqu'au garage. Elle suivit les instructions marquées sur le panneau de contrôle puis retourna dans le salon pour voir si la télé s'allumait de nouveau. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, elle dû retourner jusqu'au conteur pour refaire la même manœuvre. Au finale elle fit trois fois l'allée-retour, avant de comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas remettre le courant.

De plus en plus énervée contre ce stupide courant qui avait bien choisi son jour pour sauter, elle se résolu à abandonner son après-midi tranquille devant l'écran en superbe compagnie. Elle retourna dans le salon où l'attendait les restes de son goûté prit un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle s'assit par terre devant la table basse, faisant fasse à la télévision toujours éteinte. Elle soupira dépitée et fini de manger, remarquant le silence qui avait envahit les lieux. Les appareils électrique ne diffusant plus leur habituel bourdonnement, elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant du bruit qu'ils faisaient en temps normal. Cet étrange silence avait quelque chose d'angoissant, elle se leva mal à l'aise.

Elle regarda un instant par la baie vitrée du salon qui donnait sur un grand jardin bien entretenu mais qui peinait à garder ses couleurs vives en cette période de canicule, tirant de plus en plus vers le jaunâtre. Elle ne vit rien de particulier à l'extérieur. Évidement, que s'attendait-elle à voir au juste ? Ce n'était qu'une simple coupure de courant, pas de quoi paniquer.

Sonya secoua la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits. Elle expira doucement et attrapa le verre qui reposait sur la table basse au côté des papiers de gâteau, maintenant dépouillés de leurs occupants. Elle but d'une traite son contenu, un curieux mélange de lait et de limonade qu'elle adorait particulièrement, et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de le laver, histoire de s'occuper un peu, le temps que le courant revienne.

La secousse lui faucha les jambes et elle tomba en avant. Son épaule heurta violemment le mur, tandis que le verre lui échappait et se brisait sur le sol. Elle sentit à peine les éclats des morceaux traverser sa peau alors qu'elle se laissa tomber au sol. Les murs continuaient de vibrer, et comme par automatisme, elle se traîna à l'abri jusque sous la table de la cuisine.

Tous résonnait autour d'elle, des objets s'écrasaient par terre dans un vacarmes assourdissant. L'air lui même semblait vibrer en rythme avec le sol. Sonya se recroquevilla sur elle même, enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux, les mains crispaient sur ses cheveux, priant pour que tous s'arrête.

Ça lui sembla durer des heures, pourtant le tremblement avait à peine duré une minute. Et elle en mit dix de plus avant de bouger à nouveau, de relever la tête et de constater les dégâts. Elle sortit à quatre pattes de sous la table, complètement hébétée dans le silence assourdissant qui suivait la secousse. Autour d'elle le sol était jonché des débris d'objets que le tremblement de terre avait projeté dans tous les sens.

Un tremblement de terre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ça venait d'arriver. Pourtant la région n'était absolument pas sismique, il ne pouvait pas en avoir, ce n'était pas possible !

Elle sortit précipitamment de la cuisine, la vue de tous les objets qu'elle utilisait au quotidien, maintenant brisés en des milliers de morceaux, lui donnait la nausée. Elle se réfugia dans la chambre de sa mère, la pièce la plus près et à première vue, assez épargnée par le cataclysme. Elle s'assit par terre à côté du lit et ramena ses jambes contre elle, les yeux dans le vague, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle dût rester un long moment comme ça, quand elle reprit plus ou moins ses esprits, la nuit était tombée à l'extérieur. Elle se leva, tremblante et du se tenir au mur pour ne pas se laisser glisser et retrouver la fermeté rassurante du sol. Elle fit quelque pas en avant, tenta d'allumer le plafonnier de la chambre, mais visiblement le courant n'était toujours pas revenue. Combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis la coupure ? Combien de temps depuis le tremblement ?

Puis elle réalisa qu'il devait être beaucoup plus de vingt heure, la nuit noire visible depuis l'unique fenêtre de la chambre en attestant clairement. Et sa mère n'était toujours pas revenue. D'ailleurs personnes n'étaient venus, ni pompier, ni voisin pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Un frison la parcourut et elle sortit de la chambre, mal à l'aise. Le même sentiment d'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentit quelques heures plus tôt, revient, plus fort et plus tenace qu'avant.

Elle fit le tour de la maison, plongée dans le noir, constatant les dégâts d'un œil absent. Elle fini par aller s'asseoir dans le canapé, fixant, sans vraiment la voir, la télévision. Où était sa mère ? Pourquoi n'était-elle toujours pas revenue ? Peut-être qu'avec le séisme il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'hôpital, mais elle ne serrait pas restée là bas en sachant que sa fille était toute seule à la maison. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle resta un long moment à cogiter dans le noir, réfléchissant à tous ce qui avait put empêcher sa mère de rentrer. Ainsi elle oubliait sa propre situation et se ne fut que quand elle voulut se relever pour faire de nouveau le tour de sa maison qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était blessée. Maintenant que l'adrénaline du à la catastrophe était retombée, elle sentait coupures qu'elle c'était faite aux jambes. Elle passa lentement une main sur son genou et grimaça en sentant les morceaux de verre sous ses doigts. Elle se leva du canapé malgré la douleur qui lui tiraillait les jambes, et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle se hissa sur le rebords du lavabo et sortie son briquet de sa poche afin de s'éclairer. Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs de la commode à côté de l'évier et, de sa main libre, attrapa la pince à épiler. Elle entreprit douloureusement de retirer le verre de ses jambes, avec pour seule éclairage, la flamme tremblotante de son briquet.

Ce n'est qu'une fois tous les morceaux retirés, qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était elle qui tremblait. Sa main, son bras, tous son corps était agité de spasmes incontrôlables qui gagnèrent en intensités quand elle se rendit compte de leurs existence. Elle lâcha le briquet et la pièce plongea de nouveau dans le noir. Elle ouvrit l'eau du robinet et fut soulagée de constater qu'au moins ça, fonctionnait toujours. Elle passa ses jambes sous l'eau pour nettoyer les filets de sang qui les recouvraient. Puis, sans prendre la peine de les essuyer ou de les désinfecter, elle se laissa glisser au sol et sortit de la pièce.

Elle se traîna lentement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, gardant toujours une main en contatc avec le mur comme si elle avait peur de tomber de nouveau. Ses pas étaient tremblants, peu assurés. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitant à l'ouvrit. Puis après une minute, ou peut-être était-ce une heure, elle déverrouilla la porte et abaissa la poignet.

Dehors a rue plongée dans un noir presque total et seule la pâle lueur de la lune lui permettait de distinguer ce qu'il se trouvait à plus d'un mètre devant elle. Sonya quitta l'abri rassurant de sa maison et s'avança sur le perron. Elle observa les alentours mais elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à distinguer les formes des objets qui se mêlaient à l'ombre pour ne former plus qu'un seul être de noirceur. Elle frissonna, peut rassurée, mais s'assit tout de même sur les marches menant à son entrée. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et fut soulager de sentir sous ses doigts, la forme rassurante de son paquet de cigarette. Elle en prit une et s'empressa de la porter à ses lèvres avant de l'allumer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda la flamme du briquet danser dans le noir, avant qu'un coup de vent ne vienne l'éteindre. Alors elle ferma les yeux et aspira lentement une nouvelle goulée de tabac.

Elle dût s'endormir car quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le ciel commençait à rougeoyer. Elle se leva, incertaine et fronça les sourcils en voyant le petit tas de mégots qui c'était élevé à côté d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant fumer. Elle leva les yeux sur la rue qui retrouvait peu à peu ses couleurs, il devait être au alentour de quatre ou cinq heures du matin. Et sa mère n'était toujours pas revenue.

Elle entra chez elle, attrapa le premier sac qu'elle trouva et le remplit le plus d'affaires possible. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, zigzagua entre les objets brisés sur le sol, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas les regarder, ouvrit des placard et prit tous les paquets encore intactes qu'elle put trouver. Elle retourna à l'extérieur et s'avança entre les ombres qui commençaient lentement à s'étirer.

Heureusement l'hôpital n'était pas loin de chez elle. Elle connaissait tellement le chemin que s'y rendre dans la pale clarté de l'aube naissance ne lui posa aucun problème. En se rapprochant, elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait d'abords prit pour le levé du soleil n'en était pas un. Plus elle s'avançait vers l'hôpital, plus les lueurs rouges se reflétait sur les murs, embrassant l'atmosphère d'une lourde odeur de brûlé. Ce n'était pas le soleil. C'était des flammes.

Quand elle le réalisa, Sonya se mit à courir. Épuisée par sa nuit blanche, elle trébuchait souvent, couvrant ses jambes de multiple écorchures, venant s'ajouter aux coupures que lui avait laissé les éclats de verre. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle courait à en perdre haleine, elle ne sentait pas les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues, lui brouillant la vue et la faisant trébucher de nouveau. Elle s'en fichait car elle avait peur de comprendre.

C'est quand elle tourna à l'angle d'une rue que le désastre lui apparut dans toute son horreur. Le feu dévorait les murs du centre hospitalier, du moins ceux qui tenait encore debout. Le reste du bâtiment c'était déjà effondré, tout comme les maisons alentour et, entre les flamme du braiser, Sonya distingua avec stupeur la forme si caractéristique de l'aile d'un avion. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de réaliser ce que ça signifiait et ce ne fut quand elle aperçut les autres morceaux de l'appareil qu'elle comprit.

Un avion c'était écrasé sur l'hôpital.

Quelqu'un la bouscula et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en plein milieu d'une immense foule qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, terrifier par la vision que leur offrait les flammes gigantesques, s'élevant jusqu'au ciel. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse lutter, elle se fit entraîner par le flot des personnes fuyant le feu.

Elle très vite la vue du bâtiment en flamme disparut de sa vision, remplacer par le dos des gens qui marchaient, se bousculaient et courraient devant, à côté et derrière elle. L'esprit embrouillé, elle se laissa entraîner dans la cohue. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, son corps avançant comme si elle avait enclenché le pilotage automatique.

Alors quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le poignet, son premier réflexe fut de se dégager pour s'enfuir en courant et se mettre à l'abri de ce monde qui partait en vrille. Puis elle reconnu Minho, et elle prit soudainement conscience de tous ce qui ce passait. La coupure de courant, le tremblement de terre, sûrement provoqué par l'avion qui s'écrasait sur l'hôpital, le feu. Et sa mère à l'intérieur. Alors elle éclata en sanglot et se jeta à son cou.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Newt

_Hey ! Merci aux lecteurs, reviteurs, favoriteurs, followers et fantomeurs de suivre cette fiction !_

 _Je peux déjà vous dire que cette fiction va être longue, très longue, vu que j'ai déjà le scénario jusqu'au chapitre 30 et que nos petits héros sont loin d'en avoir terminés !_

 _J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Câlins à vous !_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapitre 9**

.

.

La chaleur l'enveloppait complètement, il avait chaud. Affreusement chaud. D'un geste moue, il repoussa les couvertures un peu plus loin, et se tourna légèrement sur le côté pour décoller son dos trempé de sueur du matelas. Ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu de ce qui devait être un oreiller et ,inconsciemment, il l'attrapa pour le serrer dans ses bras d'un geste enfantin. Une douce odeur de sucre vient titiller ses narines et il enfouit son visage dans le cousin afin d'en saisir d'avantage les arômes qui s'en échappait. Ça sentait le sucre, c'était incontestable, sûrement de la vanille ou un parfum qui s'en rapprochait, puis il y avait une fragrance plus épicée, un peu plus masculine aussi. Ça sentait bon et il inspira profondément pour s'en imprégner. Attendez, masculine ?

Newt ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt sous la violence des rayons lumineux qui lui frappèrent les rétines. Il lâcha l'oreiller d'une de ses mains afin de se couvrir les paupières, le temps de s'habituer lentement à la lumière. Une fois qu'il put dévoiler ses iris brunes sans risquer de devenir aveugle, il vérifia qu'il était bien seul sur le lit. Il soupira, soulagé, en constatant que c'était le cas, il ne voulait pas connaître les joies de se réveiller au côté d'une personnes qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Il se redressa sur un coude pour observer son environnement. Il se figea en réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais vu la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Les murs gris clairs et les rares photos qui y était accrochaient, ne lui disait absolument rien, pas plus les bâtiments qui apercevait en contre-bas par la fenêtre, il devait sûrement se trouver dans un immeuble. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de la cité, d'ailleurs était-il toujours dans la même ville ? Il secoua la tête, non il n'avait pas put changer de ville en une nuit. Il se rallongea sur le dos, grimaçant en sentant son t-shirt humide de transpiration se coller à sa peau. Il expira doucement, tentant de maintenir son calme et d'analyser les choses. Il se trouvait dans un appart' qui ne connaissait absolument pas, soit. Mais au moins il était seul dans la pièce, et comme il n'entendant aucun bruit il ne devait pas non plus y avoir quelqu'un dans le reste de l'appartement. Maintenant il lui suffisait juste de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé la veille.

Il fixa le plafond d'un blanc sale pendant de longues secondes, remettant lentement en place les derniers événements présent dans sa mémoire. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir bu, ça c'était sur et il n'avait pas de gueule de bois qui pourrait venir contredire ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait vaguement d'un espace clos et sombre ainsi qu'une douleur sourde qui lui bouffait la jambe. Ça il s'en rappelait très bien. Il se redressa sur les coudes afin de jeter un coup d'œil à sa blessure et ne put s'empêcher de grogner en voyant que son jean avait était coupé au niveau du genoux. La plaie en elle même n'était pas visible, mais il l'a devinait parfaitement, la serviette lui servant de bandage s'étant imbibée de liquide carmin.

Newt s'assit dans le lit, serrant les dents sous la douleur qui se réveilla lentement tandis qu'il bougeait sa jambe. Il se remémorait les événements passés maintenant, la coupure de courant dans le métro, le mec qui lui tombait dessus et sa blessure tout juste cicatrisée qui se rappelait douloureusement à lui. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait dans cette pièce, qui ne ressemblait en rien à une chambre d'hôpital.

Un verre en plastique attira son attention, il reposait sur une petite table de chevet en bois sombre aux côtés de deux boîtes de médicaments. Newt se pencha sur le côté, tentant d'attraper son traitement sans avoir à bouger sa jambe infirme, mais il dû se résoudre à se déplacer en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas attraper le verre de la même façon sans risquer de le renverser. Il avala en une gorgé un premier cachet, puis, constatant qu'il mourrait de soif, fini par boire toute l'eau du récipient. Il se rallongea ensuite sur le dos, laissant le médicament agir dans une insupportable lenteur, afin de refluer la douleur.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds plaqués contre son front par la chaleur, il laissa ses pensés divaguer en fixant le plafond d'un œil morne. Il se rappela vaguement s'être demandé pourquoi les plafond était toujours blanc alors que c'était toujours la première chose qu'on voyait quant on se réveillait, puis il sombra de nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêve, à l'abri de la douleur.

 **xXx**

 **.**

Newt se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa rapidement et regarda autour de lui paniquer avant de se rendre compte qu'il était toujours dans la même pièce et que rien n'avait bougé depuis qu'il c'était endormit. Visiblement son hôte inconnu n'était toujours pas de retour, savait-il seulement qu'il ce trouvait ici ? Il soupira lentement, son souffle revenant à un rythme un peu plus régulier. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi son réveil avait était aussi brusque, il ne se rappelait pas d'un quelconque rêve ou cauchemars qui aurait pu justifier sa panique.

Il passa une main sur son visage et en essuya la sueur, il faisait vraiment trop chaud dans cette pièce. Il tira sur son t-shirt pour s'éponger le front et fini même par l'enlever, pour retirer la sensation désagréable du tissu collant à sa peau. Se retrouvant torse nu, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa jambe dont la serviette n'avait pas bougé. Il retira délicatement le pansement de fortune et inspecta la plaie. Elle avait arrêtée de saigner, sûrement grâce au garrot crée par le chiffon. Mais elle n'avait pas cicatrisée -ce qui aurait était tout de même étonnant en moins qu'une journée- et la chair se retrouvait à l'air libre. Curieux, Newt toucha la blessure du bout des doigts. Doigts qu'il retira bien vite en sentant ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une brûlure, se répandre le long de sa jambe. Les antidouleurs avalaient plus tôt faisaient encore effet, mais il ne fallait pas tenter le diable.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, peut être près de midi vu la température affreusement haute et les forts rayons du soleil qui entrait directement dans la chambre, augmentant encore plus la chaleur dans la pièce. Il retourna la serviette qui lui servait de bandage, afin de trouver un côté que son sang n'avait pas encore salit, puis l'enroula autour de sa jambe aussi fort que possible, tentant de compresser la douleur qui montait de son mollet. Une fois assuré que le tissu ne bougerait pas, il laissa glisser sa jambe le long du matelas, jusqu'à ce que son pied touche le sol.

De brusques coups, un peu étouffés par la distance, le firent sursauter, ce qui envoya une onde douloureuse le long de sa jambe. Il empêcha un pitoyable gémissement de franchir ses lèvres en se mordant celle du bas. Bon sang ! Il avait oublié à quel point ça pouvait faire mal. Les coups résonnèrent de nouveau et il se décida à se sur il ne s'appuya pas sur son membre blessé et reporta tout son poids sur celui qui était encore valide. Il s'aida aussi du mur et du lit afin de se mettre debout et avança lentement vers la porte, longeant le mur pour se maintenir. Il évita de sautiller, ça ne lui en aurait était que plus douloureux, à la place il posait son pied à terre tout en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre qui donnait sur un petit couloir aux murs crèmes. Il s'adossa contre le chambranle, déjà épuisé par les quelques mètres qu'il venait de faire. Il entendit de nouveau les coups qui venaient d'un peu plus loin, sûrement de l'entrée de l'appartement dont il pouvait voir une petite partie de là où il était . Il allait se remettre en marche vers celle-ci quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit entrer une jeune fille qui se figea, la main sur la poignet en l'apercevant.

Brune, des yeux bleus fixé sur lui et une peau claire presque diaphane, Newt lui donnait entre 15 et 16 ans pas plus. Il se demanda vaguement si elle était une voleuse venu piquer des objets en pensant qu'il n'y aurait personne. Puis il se rappela que les cambrioleurs ne frappaient pas aux portes avant d'entrer. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence puis la fille fronça les sourcils.

« Où est Thomas ? » L'interrogea-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

« Qui ça? » Souffla Newt surprit qu'elle ne lui demanda pas d'abords qui il était et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là.

« Celui qui habite ici. » La fille soupira et prit le temps de refermer la porte derrière elle avant de poursuivre. « Je pensais pas que c'était son genre de ramener des coups d'un soir chez lui. Surtout des mecs. »

La fille prit un air amusé, son regard équivoque glissant sur Newt qui se rendit compte qu'il était toujours torse nu. Il rougit, gêné et tenta de se cacher en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il chancela et manqua de tomber, se rattrapant au mur juste à temps.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Enfin il l'espérait grandement. Il fronça les sourcils, tous cela commençait à l'agacer. « Je ne sais même pas qui est ce Thomas. »

« Vraiment ? » Fit la fille avec un air étonnée qui ne collait absolument pas à l'amusement audible dans sa voix.

Entre temps, elle c'était avancée dans l'appartement, venant à sa rencontre avec un grand sourire pleins de sous entendus, qui énerva un peu plus Newt. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et le détailla de la tête aux pieds, le jugeant sans se cacher. Son regard s'arrêta sur sa jambes et elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Mais tu saigne ! » S'écria-t-elle d'un voix stridente qui fit grimacer le blond.

« Merci j'avais remarqué.» Ironisa Newt en levant les yeux au ciel. Non vraiment, cette fille était plus qu'agaçante.

Elle releva les yeux vers son visage, plissant de nouveau ses yeux trop bleus. Tout sourire avait disparut de ses lèvres rosées. Elle croisa les bras, visiblement vexée par le ton de Newt et se détourna, retournant dans l'entrée. Mais au lieu de sortir comme Newt s'y attendait, elle tourna vers la droite et disparut de son angle de vision. Il fut tenter de retourner dans la chambre, mais la chaleur dans la pièce était vraiment trop étouffante pour qu'il s'y enferme de nouveau. Il n'eu pas non plus le courage d'aller récupérer son t-shirt, voulant limiter le plus possible ses mouvements pour ne pas empirer l'état de sa jambe. Bah, elle avait largement eut le temps d'observer son torse absolument pas musclé, au point où il en était.. Il l'a suivit doncet découvrit la deuxième partie de l'entrée qui en fait était aussi un salon et qui, un peu plus loin s'ouvrait sur une cuisine à l'américaine. La fille s'était assise sur un des deux canapés bordeaux qui se faisait face et Newt longea le mur jusqu'à atteindre le deuxième où il se laissa tomber en soupirant de contentement, soulagé d'enfin pouvoir reposer ses jambes de son poids.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda brutalement la brune après un moment de silence qu'elle avait passé à le dévisageait sans aucune gêne.

« La politesse veux que l'ont se présente d'abords avant de demander le nom de l'autre. » Marmonna Newt en s'allongeant sur le canapé, échappant ainsi à son regard scrutateur. Il posa sa jambe blessée sur l'accoudoir et attrapa un des trop nombreux coussins parsemé sur le sofa. Il serra dans ses bras pour cachant son torse dessous, pour qu'elle arrête de le fixer.

« La bienséance veux que l'ont ne se réveille pas dans la maison d'un inconnu. » Répliqua la fille avec un air supérieur insupportable.

Bon d'accords, elle marquait un point, mais Newt n'avait absolument pas envie de le reconnaître. Alors au lieu de répondre il ferma les yeux en soupirant, voulant juste profiter du calme pour se reposer dans le canapé. Finalement, après un moment de silence,trop court à son goût, la fille reprit la parole.

« Je m'appelle Térésa, je suis la voisine de Thomas, j'habite à l'étage au dessus. »

« Newt, je ne connais pas Thomas et j'ai aucune idée de ce que je fou là. C'est tout.» Répondit-il machinalement, espérant d'elle le laisserait un peu tranquille.

« Hum, je vois. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais à la jambe ? » Enchaîna-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop joyeuse pour être honnête.

Newt souleva le coussin qu'il tenait entre ses mains et l'abattit sur son visage, dépité. Elle le faisait exprès, s'en était sur, elle était trop joyeuse pour une simple conversation avec un inconnu, elle voulait juste l'embêter. Il soupira longuement, son souffle étouffé par le tissu, il sentait déjà un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez.

« C'est un interrogatoire ? » Marmonna-t-il à travers le coussin.

« Je reste là jusqu'à ce que Tom revienne, alors autant passer le temps en discutant, non ? »

Il ne la voyait pas mais il imaginait très clairement l'air victorieux qui devait s'étaler sur ses traits. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et repoussa le coussin qui tomba sur le sol. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, posant sa joue contre le tissu du canapé, et constata que la fille, Térésa donc, avait effectivement un grand sourire sur le visage. Et ne se gênait absolument pas pour observer la peau blanche de son torse. Newt croisa les bras sur son ventre et elle tourna un visage innocent vers lui. Il la fusilla du regard

« Ok, je te le dis si tu vas me chercher mon t-shirt.. »

Elle fit une moue boudeuse mais ce leva quand même, disparaissant dans le couloir. Newt ferma les yeux, profitant de ces quelques secondes de calme qui lui était accordées. Il fut tiré de ce bref moment de détente par un brusque coup dans le ventre. Il se redressa vivement -grimaça car sa jambe c'était rappelait à lui- et lança un regard noir à Térésa qui venait de lui jeter un t-shirt bleu roulé en boule.

« Je sais pas où tu as mit ton haut, alors j'en ai prit un à Tom. » Dit-elle en souriant, parfaitement consciente du coup qu'elle venait du lui donner.

« Trop aimable. » Grogna Newt. Il enfila néanmoins le t-shirt qui lui allait un peu trop grand et se rallongea dans le canapé, prenant l'accoudoir comme oreiller. Il ferma les yeux.

« Et donc ? » Demanda Térésa d'une voix détachée mais qui trahissait son impatience.

Newt soupira, c'était toujours énervant les gens qui devenaient trop curieux à chaque fois qu'il était question de coups, de blessures ou de maladies. Il ne supportait pas les personnes qui ne intéressait à lui juste pour savoir pourquoi il était dispensé de sport ou juste pour connaître la raison de son boitillement. A croire que son existence ne se résumait qu'à ces problèmes.

« Et donc » Reprit le blond. « C'est une cicatrice qui c'est rouverte. »

« Plus de détail, Newt. Plus de détail. »

Pourquoi il lui avait donné son prénom déjà ? Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond en silence qui pour une fois ne fut pas réduit en miette par Térésa. Il prit un grande inspiration, sachant qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas y couper.

« Je me suis brisé la jambe il y a environ un an. » Commença-t-il sans quitter le plafond des yeux. « Mon tibia était pas mal amoché donc ils m'ont mit une tige en fer pour qui se ressoude mieux. Il y a deux trois semaines, mon médecin a trouvé un truc bizarre donc il ma envoyé à l'hôpital pour qu'on m'opère de nouveau. Je suis sortit il y a quelques jours et hier un mec m'est tombé dessus ce qui a rouvert la cicatrise. »

« C'est pas de chance. » Fit remarquer Térésa de la même voix qu'elle aurait prise pour parler de la pluie. Newt eu envie de ramasser le coussin de toute à l'heure et de lui envoyé dans la tête. Cette fille était pire qu'horripilante. « Pourquoi tu t'étais cassé la jambe ? » Demanda -t-elle après un bref instant.

« Pas juste cassée, brisée. » Marmonna le blond en posant son bras sur son front.

« Oui et donc ? »

Newt soupira, laissant retomber sa tête en arrière. C'était possible d'être aussi peu compatissante ? S'il c'était blessé, elle devait se douter que c'était à cause d'un accident et qu'il avait donc aucune envie de s'en souvenir et encore moins d'en parler avec une inconnue plus qu'agaçante qu'il avait juste envie d'envoyer promener.

« Newt ? » Insista-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence totale de la part du blond.

« J'ai malheureusement raté ma tentative de suicide. »

Il se redressa sur un coude pour poser un regard lourd de sens sur la jeune fille qui avait brusquement blêmit. Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol d'un air coupable. Newt eu un rictus ironique.

« D'autres questions ? »


	10. Chapitre 10 - Thomas

_Hello noble lecteur ! Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres mais j'avais envie de couper là._

 _Merci de lire cette fiction, câlin à vous !_

 _PS :Sinon, il y en a qui connaisse Hétalia ? Je suis en train de replonger dans se fandom, j'ai bien envie d'écrire dessus et d'en discuter alors si vous aimez, envoyé moi un message :3_

 _._

.

 **Chapitre 10**

.

.

Des millions, peu être des milliards d'oiseaux avaient envahis le ciel gris clair de ce début de journée, volant d'un même mouvement dans la même direction. Le ciel était constellé de millier de minuscules points noirs qui assombrissait la faible lumière du soleil qui parvenait péniblement à passer à travers la masse compact des nuages.

Thomas n'avait jamais vu autant d'oiseaux partant dans la même direction. Leurs battements d'ailes effrénés, donnaient l'impression qu'ils fuyaient un menace que Thomas ne pouvait pas percevoir en restant au sol, comme si les maîtres des cieux étaient les seuls au courant de se qui se passaient et que seuls eux pouvaient s'enfuir. Cette idée le mettait mal à l'aise et il secoua la tête pour ne pas y penser, c'était ridicule.

Il quitta le ciel des yeux et tourna la tête vers Minho, assit de l'autre côté de la table qu'ils avaient investit une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. L'asiatique faisait de son mieux pour réconforter une jeune filles aux longs cheveux blonds vénitiens. Quand Minho avait lâché son vélo en plein milieu de la rue pour se faufiller entre les passant, Thomas n'avait d'abords rien comprit. Il s'était précipité pour récupérer le vélo avant qu'on ne le vole. Puis quand il avait relevé la tête il avait vue une fille se jeter dans les bras de Minho en éclatant en sanglot. Interloqué, il les avaient fixé un bon moment avant que Minho ne parvienne à la réconforter assez pour qu'elle s'écarte de lui en s'essuyant les joues avec ses manches. Puis, doucement, Minho avait glissé un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et l'avait conduite à l'écart de la foule. Thomas les avaient vite perdu de vue, incapable de les suivre en poussant les deux vélos au milieu de tout ce monde.

Mais heureusement, Minho était très vite revenu vers lui pour le chercher et l'avait conduit jusqu'à l'endroit ou il avait laissé la blonde vénitienne. En marchant il lui avait rapidement glissé qu'elle s'appelait Sonya et qu'elle était la sœur de Newt, ce qui ne faisait aucun doute au vu de leurs ressemblances, puis avait ajouté deux trois choses sur un problème avec l'hôpital, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'y rendre, mais il n'avait pas pu en savoir plus.

Minho c'était installé à côté de la fille, Sonya donc, qui c'était empressée de venir se coller contre lui pour recommencer à sangloter. Minho lui avait doucement frotté le dos en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et Thomas n'avait pas osé demander la raison de son état.

Ils étaient donc tous les trois assis à la terrasse d'un café déserté sûrement à cause de la coupure de courant, et maintenant qu'elle c'était un peu calmée, la jeune fille discutait à voix basse avec Minho, laissant Thomas un peu à l'écart. Mais il comprenait parfaitement que Sonya ne se confie qu'à une personne qu'elle connaissait , et bien qu'il était curieux de connaître la cause de son état, il n'osa pas demander de quoi il en retournait.

Alors en attendant que les deux autres finissent leur conversation, il observait ce qui se passait tout autour de lui. Et si le spectacle des oiseaux semblants fuir la ville le mettait mal à l'aise, le nombre de plus en plus important de personnes déambulant dans la rue d'un air perdu commençait à l'angoisser. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas la foule en temps normale, voir ces gens, un air hagard sur le visage l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il s'agita sur son siège et fini par se lever.

« Et si on rentrait ? » Proposa-t-il sans parvenir à camoufler l'inquiétude dans sa voix. « Vous finirez votre discussion là bas. »

Sonya se pencha vers Minho , lui demandant quelque chose en chuchotant, Minho lui répondit sur le même ton, mais sa voix, plus grave que celle de la jeune fille, permit à Thomas de distinguer son prénom et celui de Newt. Il supposa que Minho devait lui dire où ils se rendaient et que Newt les attendaient là bas. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et Minho attrapa le vélo qui reposait contre la table, toujours penché vers Sonya pour discuter avec elle, il s'avança vers la foule, la fendant en deux grâce à son vélo qui leur ouvrait le passage. Thomas attrapa sa propre bicyclette et les suivit comme il put.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immeuble qu'ils avaient quitté à peine une ou deux heures plus tôt, au grand soulagement de Thomas qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être mit à l'écart par les deux autres. Il comprenait qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire qui ne le concernait pas forcement, mais marché pendant près de vingts minutes dernière eux alors qu'ils se rendaient chez lui l'agaçait fortement. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas la même aisance que Minho pour se déplacer à travers la foule et qui les avaient plus qu'une fois perdu de vue. Heureusement qu'ils allaient chez lui, sinon il se serrait très certainement perdu vu comment les autres oubliaient sa présence.

Sonya et Minho l'attendait déjà devant le portail d'entrée et Thomas sourit intérieurement en se disant qu'ils l'avaient attendu. Puis ils se rappela qu'ils n'avaient certainement pas le code d'entrée. Il passa devant eux sans leur adresser un regard puis tapa machinalement le code. Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la cave pour ranger les vélos et alors qu'ils remontaient, Minho le prit à part alors que Sonya était déjà en train au pallier d'après. Elle s'arrêta pour les regarder, semblant déjà savoir ce que l'asiatique allait lui dire.

« Il y a un avion qui c'est écrasé en ville. » Annonça Minho de but en blanc.

Thomas écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, ne parvenant pas à prendre la pleine conscience de ce que ça signifiait.

« Quoi ? » Croissa-t-il, sa voix montant dans les aïgues sans qu'il puisse la contrôler.

Et Minho lui raconta de que Sonya lui avait elle même dit, le crash de l'avion, les flammes ravageant l'hôpital et sa fuite désespérée avant qu'elle ne tombe sur Minho. Le regard de Thomas alternait entre le brun et la blonde sans qu'il puisse s'en empêché, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre pour réellement y réagir. Quand enfin Minho eut fini de lui raconter, une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'il pensait à tous les blessées qui avaient dût mourir dans l'accident. Les blessées et le personnel aussi. Il eu un sursaut en se souvenant de ce que Minho lui avait dit, et la raison de leur sortit aux aurores.

« Mais... La mère de Newt ? » Interrogea-t-il sans parvenir à faire une phrase cohérente.

Il entendit Sonya avoir un léger hoquet, signe qu'elle se retenait de pleurer de nouveau et Minho baissa la tête, confirmant ce que Thomas craignait.

« C'est pour ça qu'on t'en parle. » Dit-il doucement. « Ne dit rien à Newt, s'il te plait. Il est assez... sensible et il a déjà assez de problème avec sa jambe pour l'instant. »

Thomas ne put qu'acquiesçait, compréhensible, bien qu'il n'aimait pas cacher la réalité à quelqu'un, surtout quand ça le concernait directement. La vérité finissait toujours par ressortir et ça faisait toujours des dégâts. Mais il connaissait à peine Newt et il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de ses proches, ils étaient plus à même de savoir ce qui était bond pour le blond que lui. Alors il accepta de ne rien dire et après avoir attendu quelques minutes, le temps qu'il réalise vraiment tous ce que l'incident impliqué et que Sonya reprenne complètement le contrôle sur ses émotions, ils repartir dans les escaliers pour atteindre le palier du deuxième étage.

Thomas fut le premier à entrer et il s'arrêta net en apercevant deux personnes qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir confortablement installés sur ses canapés. Il sentit Minho lui rentrer dedans mais ne s'en souciant pas, dévisageant tour à tour Newt qui c'était redressé de sa position allongé pour se tourner vers lui et Térésa qui avait bondit sur ses pieds en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« C'est qui encore celui là. » Marmonna Newt pour lui même mais que Thomas entendit parfaitement.

Il se sentit un peu véxé que le blond ne le reconnaisse pas alors qu'ils avaient passés un long moment hier dans le métro et qu'ils avaient dormit dans le même lit. Enfin ça il ne le savait pas, heureusement. Il s'apprétait à lui répondre quand la brune lui coupa la parole.

« Thomas ! » S'exclama-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Elle voulut se jeter dans ses bras mais Thomas recula, percutant Minho qui râla en le repoussant ce qui le précipita dans les bras de sa voisine qui se fit pas prier pour le serrer contre elle.

Thomas fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, Térésa habitait à l'étage d'au dessus, elle était sa voisine depuis au moins cinq ans et ils se parlaient de temps en temps mais n'avaient pas une relation aussi fusionnelle qui pourrait pousser la jeune fille à le prendre dans ses bras. Il la repoussa brusquement pour ne pas la brusquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Térésa ? » L'interrogea-t-il, gardant ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la brune au cas où elle veuille de nouveau lui sauter dans les bras.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Minho le bouscula pour entre, semblant en avoir marre d'attendre dans le couloir et le regard de Térésa dériva sur lui puis sur Sonya qui le suivit timidement.

« Newt ! » S'écria-t-elle en voyant son frère.

Elle se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre elle. Thomas l'a vit se mordre la lèvre alors qu'elle posait son menton contre l'épaule du blond. Elle se décala ensuite et ils se mirent à discuter rapidement à voix basse, oubliant les autres qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Thomas tourna la tête pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité et son regard croisa celui de Térésa qui ne semblait ne rien comprendre à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Mais il a une copine en fait ? » Dit – elle pensivement.

« De quoi ? » S'étrangla Minho en se tournant vers eux.

Avant d'éclater de rire devant le regard interdit de Thomas et de Térésa. Puis Thomas fini par se joindre nerveusement à lui, riant pour faire retomber la pression qui s'était accumulée sur ses épaules suites aux révélations de l'asiatique. Térésa les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre puis fini par croiser les bras contre sa poitrine en attendant qu'ils se calment. Cela ne prit pas très longtemps, leur hilarité retombant rapidement, mais l'atmosphère était un peu moins lourde et Thomas se sentait mieux d'avoir pût se relâcher quelque peu.

« Sonya est la sœur de Newt. » Expliqua Minho en reprenant lentement sa respiration. Puis il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il se rendait seulement compte maintenant de la présence de Térésa. « Mais toi t'es qui ? Tu n'étais pas là quand ont est partie tout à l'heure. »

« Je m'appelle Térésa. » Se présenta-t-elle de son air suffisant qu'elle prenait à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un de nouveau.

Thomas soupira.

« C'est ma voisine. » L'informa-t-il. « Mais j'aimerais bien savoir aussi ce qu'elle fait chez moi. » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle. « Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Newt. »

« Je ne le connais pas. » Térésa haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux. « Il y a eu la coupure de courant et je suis resté dans le noir pendant toute la nuit, mon père n'est pas revenu et je m'inquiétais un peu. Alors je suis passé te voir. Mais tu n'étais pas là et il y avait Newt, du coup je suis restée t'attendre. »

« J'étais sorti avec Minho chercher...enfin peu importe. » S'interrompit Thomas avant de révéler quoi que ce soit. Il eu un sursaut, se souvenant subitement de l'état dans lequel ils avaient laissé Newt un peu plus tôt. « Comme va ta jambe ? » Lui demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers le canapé où était assit le blond.

Celui-ci quitta les bras de sa sœur pour fixer son regard sur lui, fronçant les sourcils comme s'ils essayaient de se rappeler quelque chose.

« Je suis désolé mais.. On se connaît ? »

Thomas lui fit un demi-sourit coupable.

« Ouais, enfin... Depuis hier. Je te suis tombé dessus dans le métro quand il y a eu la coupure et c'est à cause de moi que ta jambe est comme ça. »

Il fit un geste de la main pour désigner l'état déplorable de sa jambe et se sentit mal quand Newt fronça les sourcils, sont regard d'encre toujours fixés sur lui. Il détourna les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle à ta jambe ?! » S'alarma Sonya en se redressant brusquement, quittant le chevet de Newt pour apercevoir la blessure de son frère.

« C'est rien, Sonya. » La rassura Newt d'un haussement d'épaule. Il tourna la tête et Thomas se sentit un peu mieux quand le regard du blond quitta enfin sa peau, il recommença à respirer, ne s'étant même pas aperçu qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

Rapidement, Sonya en digne fille d'infirmière, fit l'état de la blessure. Soulevant la serviette inhibé de sang qui servait de compresse et grimaça en voyant la plaie. Mais elle garda sa concentration et après avoir nettoyé la jambe de son frère avec linge propre que lui avait ramené Minho de la salle de bain, elle décréta qu'il fallait recoudre.


End file.
